


Rewritten

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Sometimes even the slightest decision can alter your life. And sometimes the things you might do differently lead you into a way different path than you expected.But one thing is for sure.In the end of the day, you are right where you're supposed to be.-Sara Lance, otherwise known as The Canary among the citizens of Central City, meets Captain Cold and realizes that there is more to the cold man than what meets the eye. Just as he realizes that the bad-ass blonde in black who is protecting the citizens of Central isn't quite what she appears to be.





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to do this AU for a while now and I finally got around to start.  
> I am also REALLLYYYY bad at the timeline of the events and I will probably screw this all up.  
> But I am excited about this and I will say now that this will indeed have a happy ending.  
> But until that comes... It's gonna be one hell of a ride.  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network

She remembered the day she met him like it was yesterday.

She had been in the seedy parts of Central City, which were unsurprisingly much less trouble than the ones she had encountered in Starling. She had been trailing a drug-dealer, who was selling a new type of ecstasy to women, but what it did was to drug them and then the man and the rest of his associates would have their way with them. After months of following the man; tracking his back accounts and torturing quite a few of his errand boys she finally had him at his most vulnerable.

She had been in the back entrance; her body pressed against the wall and just as she was about to bust the door open…

“Sorry Blondie, but these ones are mine.” She heard a drawl and suddenly the door was covered with a thick coating of ice and a tall man with a parka was kicking it open and walking inside.

No one messed with her hits and now this stranger somehow just walked in and was ready to kill- _ice_ , the man she had had an eye out for months. The woman pulled a stray platinum blonde strand of hair back and entered the restaurant where the whole group was sitting in a table; glasses of expensive wine in hand. Their faces were still with their nonchalant look even as the man aimed his… ice gun? at them.

She took a moment to observe the tall man standing next to her. Well, her one quicklook before really didn’t give him justice; a jawline for days, a mischievous smile, lean body that was visible even with the winter article of clothing. Though he was wearing goggles, she would bet her head that his eyes too were something… _unique_. _Just like him._

The men were staring at him too… and they were clearly not looking afraid. She had to admit that the two of them were kind of an unusual sight. The tall man with the parka and the short woman with the wig and the black leather suit.

“Sorry to interrupt dinner boys but this is urgent business.” She said finally, voice velvet and calm… but the hint of menace was unmistakable. She took out a knife from the side of her bodice; twirling it with the hand she didn’t hold her bo-staff with. “Which one wants to die first?”

“Look blondie, you either come here and join us, or we blow you and Frosty’s asses up. Your call sweetcheeks.” Said one of them and before the woman had the chance to answer; the man next to her had already activated his gun and the jerk was falling to the floor with yet another coating of ice on his chest.

“Well that certainly isn’t a way to talk to a lady.” He said with a cold smile before turning his gun towards another one of the members. And then another. “Let’s see; now I want to be fair to you on who dies first… Wouldn’t want you to think I have favorites. Eenie… Meenie… Miney… Moe!”

The bald man with the white suit fell next to the jerk on the floor and soon she was joining the man’s game. These men deserved it. Punishment for what they did to those women.

The room erupted in chaos and time moved slower. Adrenaline was rushing through the two unlikely allies’ veins as they took down the leader of the gang and left him limp on the floor. The two of them seemed to work really well together in the fight; each taking out many on their own, but also quite a few together; Sara knocking them down with her staff and Leonard turning them into a beautiful ice sculptures.  

She turned to the man with a smirk on her face afterwards; her face bright and practically glowing with the sweat of the fight.

“You proved yourself a great help even though you did steal my hit.” She observed; balancing on her heeled boots. The man smirked too and she was sure that underneath these goggles there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Who says you didn’t steal mine?” He questioned and took off his parka’s furry hood; revealing his graying hair although he wasn’t looking a lot more than forty. And she found that quite… _appealing._

“I’ve been trailing his jobs for over three months now and how come I never saw you around?” She crossed her arms in front of her chest; challenge visible in her bright eyes.

“That’s because I didn’t need to trail him. Jack and I have a history. Well… _had_ history. I actually gave him cash and the asshole never payed me back. Plus, I really didn’t approve of his recent activities; can’t have men like him running my city’s underground.” The man explained and Sara scoffed.

“ _Fine_. But next time… stay out of my way, Mr..?” He grinned and cracked his fingers and she just noticed how long and slender they truly well. Fingers fit for a thief perhaps.

“Cold will suffice for now, Mrs..?” She shot up an eyebrow. _“Fair is fair.”_

“Canary.” She said and turned towards the door; flashing him a smile before running out and when the man exited the restaurant the Canary was indeed nowhere to be seen.

That same night Sara Lance sat in her couch in her sweats and with a fresh package from the Big Belly Burger down the street and looked in the website of Central City Picture News for any mentions of a parka-clad man with an ice gun.

And somewhere in the other side of the city Leonard Snart was doing the exact same thing; looking for the blonde with the black suit that he couldn’t just get out of his head.

 

The next time she saw the infamous Captain Cold it was in a Police station of all places. Sara had headed over to CCPD to hand over the photographs she took from Iris’s birthday party to Barry when suddenly the alarms echoed in the large station and she saw Barry opening his laptop. 

And there was Captain. 

It was the security footage from Iron Heights and the man was seen entering the penitentiary; freezing every guard in his way until he reached the high-security ward where Mick Rory was held. He might have told something t Rory because he paused for a moment… before freezing the tempered glass of his cell and letting it shatter with a shift kick. 

The known pyromaniac was convicted about a week prior when the police found him robbing a liquor store and just as he was about to set the whole place on fire the cops arrived and took him into custody and his numerous open files on theft and mostly arson landed him in the same Iron Height’s high-security cell… which his partner had just broken him out of. 

Barry was pulling a couple of twenties from his wallet and handing them to Sara, who frowned upon her friend actually paying her for the pictures she took. To him she was just a young woman who moved to Central City and studied photography… But he didn’t know a thing about the real Sara. 

No one did, really. 

_At least no one in Central City._

He past was buried in Starling City where Oliver Queen and her family were keeping her secrets safe.

And then… Nanda Parbat seemed a million years ago.

She wasn’t Ta-er al-Sahfer anymore… _nor was she Sara Lance_. She was Sara WIlliams, a student in the photography department of Central City University. 

_And she was also the Canary._

“Sara, I’m sorry but I have to go. Seems like Captain Cold decided to give us hell again.” Barry told her and headed outside; leaving the woman alone with his open laptop. 

_Good call Barry._

She lost no time as she found Barry’s “Captain Cold” file, _really doubting how he was working for the CCPD,_ and pulled the flash-drive that she thankfully had with her so she could give Barry the photos out; and plugged it in the laptop. She copied everything in the folder to the flash-drive and then she walked out of there with the biggest smile on her face; smiling at Joe West and Eddie Thawne that waved her goodbye.

Unaware that the petite blonde with the bag full of films of undeveloped pictures; _and a couple of knifes_ … was walking away with  _everything_ she needed to know about Captain Cold. 

Or should she say… _Leonard Snart?_


	2. Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sara and Leonard meeting in an unexpected place and with things not turning out as planned, they two find themselves in a quite surreal situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is for Gabby, aka @flabbergabst, who helped me choose between the two plots I had for this. 
> 
> I am really enjoying writing this story so far and I'm feeling like I want this story to have a lot of chapters because there are so many things I need to cover.   
> I will also say that if I follow my original planning of the story the last chapter will take place in January 2016; the day Rip Hunter recruit the Legends. But yeah we have a lottttt of things happening before we get to that.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. <3   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

“We seem to always be meeting under unique circumstances, Canary.” A drawl behind her echoes and by the way the hair rises in the back of her neck, she knows it’s _him_. She hears the coolness in his tone and the vibration of his voice… and also the footsteps that approach her nonchalantly.

She had been in the Central City museum after being notified that the alarm was set off; thank god for Oliver making the hacker that aided his vigilante escapades, _Felicity_ , connect her home computer base with all of the alarms in the main buildings of the city. Sara had inspected every corridor and locked every possible exit before going straight to the new exhibit that was set to open to the public the following day; _“The Queen’s jewels”._

Well obviously there could not be an exhibit without the jewels; which were actually all missing from their display cases. The guards were scattered all around the room; bullets either on the head or straight to the heart. Even though she would have suspected Leonar- _Cold_ , it looked like his preferred weapon was the cold-gun he had only been seen using.

So she just sighed and turned to face the man. Again there he was in this stupid parka; goggles still in place and Sara just _needed_ to remove them to see if his eyes looked any more stunning than they did in his mug shot. She set her hands on her hips and observed him.

“I don’t suppose you have anything to do with… _this_.” She gestured at the mess of a museum.

“Shooting people when I could just knock ‘em out cold isn’t really my style, pretty bird.” Leonard explained with a lackadaisical look on his face.

“So what are you doing out here? Suddenly wanting to play hero, _Cold_?” Sara questioned and moved a little bit closer to the man; blue-grey eyes looking at him with warning.

“Believe it or not I am actually here for the exhibit.” He stated with a smirk and even though Sara knew that not a word the man said was truthful, she let him continue. “I really wanted to see the jewels and I’m really not comfortable with big crowds.”

“Let me tell you something; you either come with me and catch this bastard who ruined my perfect good sleep or I take you in.” She _literally felt his eyebrows rise behind his goggles._ “And don’t think I’ll hesitate.” He sighed. _Victory._

“You locked all of his possible exits, so if he hasn’t slipped away already, he probably is…” A sound of something falling in a metal surface above them got the attention of both of them. The stinking rat was actually in the first floor of the museum and was currently trying to climb inside the ventilation system.

“You or me?” Leonard questioned and she immediately smirked.

“I got this.” She said in a husky whisper and before he or the other thief even realized Sara had dashed from her spot and she practically jumped to the other floor; using her hands and legs to go up the few meters with the additional help of the steady pillars and the girders that were placed there due to the renovation of the museum. The thief was ready to pee his own pants; looking at the fierce blonde with only what could be described as awe mixed with fear.

“You can just give me the jewels and we end this here.” She offered; wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. Sara had early classes in the university and _“I was catching a jewel thief”_ doesn’t exactly qualify as an excuse.

“Honey, I just snuffed out four guards.” He said as he tried to enter the vent but Sara easily caught his leg; stopping him from moving any further. “That’s four counts of murder in cold blood, plus the robbery. Really thought I would give myself up to a bitch in black who would lock me back up in a cell in Iron Heights?”

“I believe that this isn’t the proper way to talk to a lady, now is it?” Leonard wondered out loud as he approached the two others in a leisurely pace. “And I really don’t like it when amateurs think they can handle the big stuff. Good thieves aren’t… _sloppy_. And they sure as hell don’t let themselves get caught.”

In a moment only, the man had activated his cold gun and the thief’s leg which Sara wasn’t holding had turned into a popsicle. She snickered and the man hissed in pain; kicking Sara in the face with the leg she was in fact holding and in the spur of the moment she was actually surprised… giving the man the tiniest bit of hope that he would get away until Leonard froze that leg too.

“And you didn’t want to give yourself up to me… _Bummer_.” Sara said; wiping the blood that had smudged all over her face with the back of her palm. “Now come on, Cold. We have a package to deliver.”

“I prefer to crawl like a fucking snake than spend another minute behind bars.” The thief said then; reaching for the gun that was hidden in an inside pocket of his jacket and shooting Sara on the stomach. The blonde’s face sneered as her hand touched the wound from which blood oozed out.

“Get him.” She snapped at Leonard who looked at her for another moment, and if she didn’t know any better she would have thought that he was actually concerned for her, before turning and climbing in the vent behind the man.

A couple of minutes later and after a lot of chasing and gunshots inside the ventilation system, Leonard threw the other crook on the floor in front of Sara.

“You okay, Canary?” He questioned; voice lacking its usual sarcastic tone. Sara was looking at him and then her eyes fell to the blood that was still coming out of the wound on her stomach despite her trying to apply pressure on it while he was chasing the other man.

“I’m perfectly fin-.” She fell on the floor in mere seconds; Leonard barely catching her before she could hit the concrete floor.

And when the detectives of the CCPD arrived a few minutes later… they found the man duck-taped in a chair in the middle of the museum; the two saviors were gone and only a trail of ice and blood was left behind them…

 

“Think she’s dead?” Questioned a man with a deep voice.

“God I hope not. All the blood-staining in the couch would be for nothing.” Said Leonard in a sarcastic drawl.

_Wait, why was Leonard there?_

_Where the hell was she?_

_Come on Sara, wake up._

_Open your eyes; come on dammit!_

“Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake. Good morning, Canary.” Leonard Snart said; who was leaning over her in an unfamiliar room. Sara’s eyes closed the moment they opened with the light being too blinding for her. “Yeah, the light. Okay you can open your eyes now.”

The light was increasingly dimmed and she noticed that the shutters on the windows were now almost closed. Only then did Sara notice that she and Leonard weren’t the only two that were in that bedroom. Next to the door stood a tall man with a shaved head, a goatee and a mustache whose hands were crossed in front of his chest and somehow he looked eerily familiar… _Mick Rory!_

“How the hell did I get here?” She demanded in a raspy voice and as Sara tried to sit up in the bed, she got a reminder of last night’s events thanks to a very sharp pain in her stomach which forced her to lie back down. “That asshole in the museum…”

“He might have been an asshole and an amateur but his aim wasn’t that off.” Sara lifted the covers and realized that she still had on her canary leather pants, but was wearing a long t-shirt. She lifted it up slightly and saw that on the lower part of her stomach, her toned skin was sewed almost professionally. That meant that Leonard had somehow removed the bullet and stitched up her wound and she could not remember a thing.

“You stitched me up?” She questioned with wonder in her newly coarse voice.

“I guess I’ll take that as my cue to leave.” Mick announced and Leonard gave him a small nod before turning back to look at Sara. The broad-shouldered man gave the woman a salute before he exited the room and left the two alone.

“Why did you save my ass? You don’t even know who I am.” Her hands went unconsciously on her face; realizing that her domino mask was still on, even though her wig was removed. The man had now sat on the other side of the bed and was studying her intently.

Only then did she realize that he wasn’t wearing his goggles and Sara could see his turquoise blue eyes. It was more mesmerizing than anything she had ever seen in her entire life; so pure and clear like an eruption of the colors of the sky.

“You woke up while I was stitching you up and the only thing you told me before passing out again was to not dare to take off your mask or you would stab me with the needle I was holding.” Sara lifted her eyebrows and smirked. “And I wasn’t taking any chances with you.”

“Again you are avoiding my question.”

“I couldn’t very well leave you bleeding on the museum floor and let the cops get their hands on you.” Leonard explained and a teasing smile rose in Sara’s lips. “I’m pretty sure that that prick would blame the whole thing on me and blame me for shooting you; and I can’t have more cops on my tail.” Sara’s eyebrows rose again as Leonard smirked at her.

“Thank you for saving me Leonard.” The smirk disappeared from the man’s face and suddenly he was alert; eyes darting to the closet and Sara had a feeling that this might be where he had stored his cold gun. “Relax, I’m not a cop. I just like to do my research on intriguing villains who have a preference for turning people into ice sculptures. Especially when these people are _my_ hits.”

“Don’t tell me you are still pissed about that drug lord. I told you that I had history with him and I let you have your fun anyway.” Leonard said and the mischief in his eyes was unmistakable.

“Thank you for saving me.” She told him with a grateful look in her eyes. Her hands reached for the domino mask which she removed, leaving her face bare; save for the black paint around her eyes and the blood stains. She didn’t know why she did it, but Sara was almost certain that the man who saved her life and let her into his home didn’t do it all just to kill her. “I’m Sara. But I have to go. I can’t very well stay here forever and I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome.” The corners of his lips lifted up and then he almost immediately frowned.

Sara sat up; ignoring her pain, and then slowly stood up from the bed. She had taken only three steps before she felt herself getting dizzy and she was soon leaded back to the bed by Leonard.

“Now that you’ve realized that you are in no shape to get up and walk away, I suggest you get some rest.” He told her as he stood up from the bed and moved towards the door. “I’ll get you some painkillers.”

“Are you really gonna let a stranger you barely know sleep in your house?” She asked him with a lifted eyebrow. “Thought thieves were smarter than that.”

“I’ve thrown every sharp object in here out of the window and locked every exit of the apartment. And you are in no shape to play ninja.” Sara looked at him with an angelic smile.

“Just so you know; if I wanted to, I would have been out of here the moment I woke up.” Her eyes observed him from top to bottom, before she bit her lower lip. “You’re lucky you have one hell of a bed.”

“Sure, _assassin_.” It was her time to look at him stunned. “What? _I observe._ From the way you fight and _move_ you are either an assassin or Catwoman, and I really didn’t see any claws.”

“Not yet, _crook_.” She answered and Leonard winked at her before exiting the room. Sara tried standing up again but the pain was still there. She should have known better than to pressure herself to get up after fresh stitches.

And now that she was certain that she couldn’t get up, she realized that she was in the apartment of one of the most wanted men in Central City. A man who saved her life and made sure she was safe when he could just have left her there to bleed out on the floor. Now that new and unexpected _ally_ of hers was keeping her under his protection… and somehow Sara didn’t seem to mind at all.

_Oh shit, she was screwed._

 


	3. To magnetize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Leonard get to know each other a little better as Mick deals with a minor setback in their escape from the museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back with this story and I am so happy i finally get to post.  
> The past day-and a half/two days have been rough and I'm so glad to be back and posting cause this cheers me up every time and it is so good to have managed to finish another chapter.  
> Thank you all for the support of this story so far. <3  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network

Sara woke up once again with what could only be described as one of the most disturbing headaches of her life and the evident pain on her stomach wasn’t helping her much. She realized that she was still in Leonard Snart’s apartment and more specifically… his bed.

Of course the man did not sleep with her; he was decent enough to not bother her for the rest of her night and possibly sleep on the couch or a guest bedroom, only stopping by to check on her gauzes and see if they needed to be changed. She still didn’t know why he didn’t leave her to bleed out on the museum and instead he took her to his home and was now letting her stay in _his_ bedroom unsupervised. He has figured out that she is an assassin anyway and if she pleased, he and his partner could be dead even if she was missing a limb.

Instead that criminal; _that crook_ … had shown compassion and weakness when it came to her and he took her in, with seemingly no other purpose than to help her. Sara tried to sit up and actually get out of the bed and room in which she was confined in the past hours. Surprisingly the pain was way worse than she thought it would be and even though she could endure it, she knew better than to mess with a nasty bullet wound.

Less than a minute after her failed attempt to get up, the door opened and in walked Leonard Snart with a tray that actually had breakfast in it.

Was Captain Cold bringing her breakfast in bed?

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Well, it’s practically good afternoon now but…” 

Her pale lips twisted into a smirk as Leonard placed the tray on the otherwise bare bedside table and motioned for her to scoot over so he could sit on the bed too.

“How many hours have I been out?” She questioned and grabbed a croissant from a bowl that was on the tray.

“Well you have been passing out ever since we talked this morning and it’s almost 10 P.M.” Leonard stated and growled; remembering that she had classes in the university that she needed to attend and which she had missed.

“Now that I have officially skipped almost an entire day of my life, I’ll have to get going.” Leonard just looked at her; eyebrows rising as if he was waiting for her to get up. She did try but there was that pain again and she was forced to lie back down after barely sitting up.

“You can see that you are in no condition to leave. You were really lucky, because that bullet almost hit your right kidney… But as I was trying to get you the hell out of there you decided it was time to put up a fight and this is what I have as a thank you for saving your ass.” He lifted the long sleeved shirt he was wearing to revealing a very nasty bruise that was beginning to turn a horrid purple and blue shade. “And you managed to hit your fucking hip and earn one of those too; hence why you can’t sit up so easily.”

“Sorry for the bruise and as much as I appreciate you keeping me alive, I really can’t stay in here forever.” Sara explained and Leonard crossed his hands in front of his chest. “I have a life to get back too and…” Yeah, she didn’t have anyone in Central to be immediately worried about her. _Not family anyway._

“I believe that I should be the one who should be reluctant in regards to letting an assassin stay in my house.” Sara flashed him a smirk. “And an assassin, whose full face I haven’t seen yet.”

Sara sighed and contemplated this for a moment. This was the man who had saved her life. He had stitched up her wounds; made sure that she was safe and trusted her enough to bring her to his house.

She took of the mask and placed it next to her; leaving her face bare except from the black paint she had in her eyes.

Leonard’s eyes scanned her face intently as he was now finally able to fully appreciate the beauty of this woman.

He had seen her fighting and he had seen her in pain, but now… laying in a bed without her wig and mask… he realized that The Canary was indeed no much for the woman behind the famous mask.

“Now we’re even.” She said and crossed her own hand defensively in front of her chest.

“Guess that means that you decided to stick around.” Leonard pointed out as he walked over to the closet and handed her a long sleeved shirt and a pair of pajama pants. They looked way too big for her but for now they would do. “Try to put these on and _please_ don’t rip out your stitches; I am almost out of washing powder since I wasted nearly a whole box on the sheets from last night.”

“Okay, thanks. And for the breakfast.” She called out as the man exited the room and left her alone and wondering how could a man with such a cold exterior have such a warm heart…

The blonde had barely managed to put on the lend clothes when a knock on the door was heard.

“Come in.” She said as she tried to wipe off the remains of the black paint from her face, using a tissue from the tissue box Leonard had on his bedside table. Leonard walked inside the room; face utterly pissed with a laptop in hand. “Everything okay?”

“Just peachy…” Leonard muttered as he sat next to her on the bed and pressed play on a video that was on his laptop. Instantly a news anchor appeared on the screen and the headline read _“Captain Cold and The Canary wanted for armed robbery and mass murder.”_

He turned up the volume so they could hear what the woman was saying.

“Captain Singh has sent an ABP out on Cold and Canary who are both wanted for armed robbery after breaking in Central City museum and trying to steal the Queen’s Jewels, and mass murder after shooting five guards in cold blood. Once police arrived on the museum after the alarms sent a break-in signal on the station, they only found Jake Shelley, who has previously convicted for petty theft and vandalism, tied up and with third degree frostbites on both of his legs, as well as a broken hand. The man is being questioned right now by the police because of his prior record but in an issued statement the captain stated that the two primary suspects right now are Captain Cold and the Canary and there are going to be wanted until further information is obtained and the police is successful in recovering the off-site backup systems of the museum.”

“We’re so screwed.” Sara said; passing her hands through her hair in utter frustration. “That asshole blamed us for everything and now we have the entire CCPD looking for us everywhere.”

“Relax.” Leonard stated and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I am gonna call Mick and I am going to make sure we get these offsite backup systems of the cameras and get them delivered to CCPD, before any of Shelley’s friends have even thought of looking.”

“And why do we think that your friend will somehow get them before Shelley’s men do?” She questioned and Leonard found himself smirking at her. Bad-ass, check. Gorgeous, check. Fierce, check. Sarcastic, check.

“Because we both know exactly where they store them.” Leonard stated simply as he typed a text. “I have been in this business way too long to let myself get caught by something as simple as security cameras.”

“Yeah, I imagine you being a toddler and already picking locks.” She said with a challenging voice and Leonard didn’t even lift his eyes to look at her.

“If you would like to know, I come from a long line of crooks. So yeah, I’ve been on the business since the day I was smart enough to be included.” Leonard explained as he closed his phone and took his laptop back. “So sit back tight and wait for Mick to clear our names.”

“And I am supposed to sit here alone and look at the ceiling until I can go home?” She demanded, but her voice ended up sounding more pleading than anything else.

“I think looking at the ceiling is far more entertaining than being dead.” Despite Leonard’s sarcastic tone he moved towards a chest of drawers and pulled out a deck of cards from the top one. Sitting crossed-legged next to Sara he started dealing the cards and then he looked at her with a smirk. “I trust you know how to play.”

“You won’t be asking that when I win.” She said with a challenged look and Leonard leaned back against the pillows; an ace hidden in his left sleeve.

 

 Mick walked inside the apartment after what seemed like forever and now that the back-up files were delivered to CCPD, he finally could rest and get black-out drunk. But first things first he had to inform Leonard so the man could finally stop stressing about that dick.

“Snart!” Mick yelled as he threw his heat-gun on the couch and his eyebrows furrowed as he saw that his partner wasn’t anywhere in the main area of the house. He would totally rule his room out and he couldn’t be staying in the bathroom of all places. So that left the room that their assassin guest was in. He started slowly walking towards the closed door and once he opened it, he saw both of them fast asleep on the bed. Snart was laying on his back; mouth half open and blondie slept next to him, one hand over her wound on her abdomen and another one placed on his chest.

He thought of letting them sleep, but he either wasn’t as quiet as he thought or he _really_ smelled like burning flesh; a minor setback on his otherwise fairly easy task, because Leonard stirred and his eyes blinked open, first looking at Sara and her hand on his chest and then Mick who was grinning like a mad man. He carefully removed her hand and the woman only stirred a little before smiling; _he didn’t even know that she could smile_ , and drifting off again.

“Not a word.” Leonard whispered as he walked out of the room and Mick followed him before closing the door. “Is it done?”

“Of course is it. Now I’m gonna go grab a beer or twenty and wait for that son of a bitch to be back in Iron Heights.” Mick announced as he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a dozen of beers from the counter. “Is Black Mamba gonna be staying for long?”

“ _Sara_ is going to stay here until she’s well enough to go. And please, don’t burn her alive while she sleeps and no… _guests_ , while she is still here.” He reminded him and opened the TV; eager to see that shithead behind bars as Mick walked towards the hallway and inside his room. He should have killed him the moment he shot Sara. Sara who was a complete stranger and who… kept pulling him towards her.

“You are thinking pretty loudly over there.” Sara said and Leonard turned to see her standing on the doorway; barely on her feet as she tried to keep herself upright by clutching the doorframe. In a moment Leonard had rushed towards her and helped her move to the couch where she lied down.

“Okay, pizza or burger?” He asked as he sat on the sofa facing the one that Sara lied in.

“Tempting… I haven’t had a Big Belly Burger in so long. We have it in Starling, but… I just didn’t have the time.”

“To eat?” Leonard asked and Sara sighed. Leonard seemed to hit a rough subject, judging by Sara’s reaction. “You know you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m just a stranger, Sara.”

“My life story is probably going to depress you, I’m just forewarning you.” Sara responded and Leonard stood up and got a couple of cold beers from the fridge.

“Then we better get drunk.” Sara smiled at him and he swore that it made his pulse jump.

_“Very drunk.”_ She agreed and popped her first beer open.

After another dozen of beers and a few hours, the cold-looking woman poured her heart to the crook. She told him about Laurel and Oliver; the Gambit and how she felt like that way she was going to die in the cold China see. And how she survived. She spoke about Nyssa and her life in the League and Leonard listened; never interrupting with his expression being all the encouragement she needed to continue. Sara explained that she returned to Star City after the Undertaking; needing to see that her family was okay only to find out that Tommy Merlyn, her sister’s boyfriend and her childhood friend, had died. But once she started to mend things with her family… that’s when Nyssa showed up and demanded for her to go back to the league. And when she didn’t… she kidnapped her mother and Sara had to poison herself. Thankfully _“The Hood_ ” saved her and Nyssa released her once and for all.

After that, not wanting to be the killer she once was; she left her old life behind… and Sara Lance was turned to Sara Williams. And with the help of Felicity Smoak she managed to look legal and sign up for courses on CCU, while at night she protected the citizens of Central City as The Canary.

“That’s quite the story. And you are lucky you don’t look like the shit you’ve been through.” Leonard observed as he tossed Sara another fry and she caught it easily.

“I’m gonna take this as a compliment.” Responded Sara and comfortable silence lingered between them for a few moments. “So what’s your story; heroic crook?” Leonard actually winced at the sound of the word ‘heroic’ and Sara made a mental note of that for later.

“Not much. I’ve got a baby sister who is following my line of work and an exceptional father who is currently rotting on a prison cell in Iron Heights.” Leonard explained and she stilled at the pure hate in the word ‘father’. “Told you; _a_ _real family of Rogues_.”

“Well I don’t see you in Iron Heights, so how come your dad is there?”

“He got sloppy. And being sloppy is one of the only things a criminal shouldn’t be.” Sara lifted an eyebrow and waited for an explanation. “He had it coming if you ask me. He was too busy drinking and spending all of our money to crap or women to actually plan decent jobs.”

“Not father of the year I assume..?” She questioned and her voice was soft as he spoke and usually Leonard would have scoffed and walked away, but the way she looked at him and all the unspoken sincerity in her eyes and her voice…

“To say that he is a bastard is an understatement.” Leonard’s long fingers were looped around his left wrist; rubbing the skin that was covered by his long-sleeved shirt. “He had a high temper and when a job went south or when… we wouldn’t be discipline… he would ‘teach us lessons’. At least that’s what he called them; see… the police officers had less fancy words to describe them.”

Sara’s face was oddly white as she looked at him; eyes falling on his wrist and sensing that there has to be a scar there. She didn’t press, only smiled at him and he felt a lump form in his throat from all the newfound emotions he was feeling.

“Thank you.” She blurted out and Snart furrowed his brows. “For… talking to me. There’s more to you than Captain Cold… _Leonard_.”

“And I have to admit that you are totally not what I imagined you to be _Sara_.” He responded with a low voice.

“You are just saying that because you really wanna sleep in your own bed.”

“Yeah, that too. Unless you wouldn’t mind sharing.” Leonard suggested with a smirk.

“Do you have a bathtub where I can sleep?”

“Just let me help you get to bed and I’ll get some blankets and head to the couch.” He said as he helped Sara to her feet and let her lean against him as he walked her over to his room.

“Why can’t you sleep in your roommate’s room?”

“Because Mick snores and also because I don’t want to get any diseases from the stuff he has stacked in there.” Leonard grabbed a spare pillow and a blanket, along with his pajamas. “Goodnight, Sara.”

“Goodnight Leonard.” She said and the man felt a smile rise on his face at the fact that he literally could not remember the last time he had felt so content over someone saying something as simple as goodnight to him. “And I _really_ hope you don’t snore!”

“Guess you’ll have to find out assassin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone catch that TINYYYYY Kill Bill reference? I


	4. Glider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Sara meet and Leonard and Sara continue to get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, i don't know what's happening in this chapter but i think in my head i have a plan for how things will go.   
> Also I want to clarify that in this story Sara never gets back together with Oliver and Nyssa releases her when she drank the poison.   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

The next morning Sara woke up with the smell of fresh coffee and omelet and she let her feet guide her to the kitchen where Leonard was in front of the cooker and was frying an omelet. She felt her mouth water at the sight; the sleeves of Leonard’s pajama top pushed up and she noticed that he was barefoot too and his blue/green eyes were glowing against the morning sunlight that was flowing from the window. Yeah, the omelet was nice too.

“Good morning.” Leonard said and turned to look at her with a smirk. _Damn_ , that smirk was going to be the death of her. He transferred the omelet to a plate and gestured to the wooden counter where a coffee pot was waiting for her next to a mug.

“Morning.” She answered as she took the plate from him and sat on one of stools. Sara waited until the slender man settled on the one across hers and then she poured herself some coffee. “Want some?”

“I don’t drink coffee.” Leonard stated nonchalantly; cutting a piece and eating from his own omelet. Sara lifted an eyebrow but didn’t say anything and ate from the omelet which was at least as tasty as it looked.

“Gosh, where did you learn to cook like this? This is incredible.” He smirked at her half-moan.

“I have a lot of talents, Canary. And when my dear dad decided to let us starve; I had to learn to cook for Lisa.” Leonard explained and glanced at the clock on the wall. “Speaking of my baby sister…”

Like on a cue; the front door of the apartment cracked open and a woman walked in. She was holding a large gym bag and she was trying to move the curls of her brown hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. Leonard immediately stood up and walked over to the woman who smiled when she saw him and set the bag down.

“Good morning, Lenny.” She said and the man smirked and pulled her in for a hug; all while Sara was watching the scene with utter confusion. “I got the stuff you wanted.”  Her blue/green eyes settled on Sara and yep, this was _definitely_ Leonard’s sister. “Is this her?”

“No, I have about another dozen of shot assassin vigilantes in my bedroom.” Leonard said and the woman glared at him before stepping closer to Sara and stretching her hand out towards her. 

“I’m Lisa; Lenny’s little sister. You must be Sara.” Lisa stated as Sara shook her hand and made a mental note of Leonard’s nickname.

“Nice to meet you.” She answered and Lisa lifted her eyebrow before grabbing the bag that she was previously holding. “Now don’t be alarmed when the police inform you that someone broke into your apartment last night. That was me getting you some new clothes and your phone.” She handed her the bag and Sara opened it to find that it was filled with her clothes and she also noticed that her phone was also in there. _Family of Rogues indeed._

“Thank you, even though this is all very weird. My security system is top-quality. I wouldn’t anyone to break in and find…”

“Your hundreds of knifes, katanas and guns?” Lisa questioned as she poured a cup of coffee for herself and leaned against one of the kitchen countertops. “Don’t worry; didn’t take anything other than your clothes and also you are welcome.”

“I appreciate it. Thank you.” She answered, even though her eyes were set on Leonard as she smiled genuinely. “If you’ll excuse me I’ll go take a shower and wash this blood off of me. Nice meeting you Lisa.”

“Likewise, Sara.” Before Sara had the chance to grab the bag and stand up, Leonard had taken it and she crossed her hands in front of her chest.

“No chance I’m letting you carry weight and pull your stitches. I’ll have to be the one to clean up your mess afterwards.” Leonard pointed out as he leaded her to the closed bathroom door. “I suggest using only the products on the right side which are mine if Lisa didn’t get you any of yours. If you want to you can tell me and I’ll go grab the things you use from the store-.”

“Leonard; relax. It’s not like I’m moving in. It’s for a couple of days and until I won’t feel like I’m gonna pass out each time I take more than five steps.” She explained and she saw Leonard’s face drop for a moment before his mask was back on and he opened the bathroom door; setting the bag on top of the washing machine.

“Just trying to be a good host. Towels are here.” He pointed at the cupboard next to the sink. “And if blood comes out of your wound; just call and I’ll come right in.”

“I’m not giving you a free show.” Sara answered and Leonard winked before walking out and closing the door; only to find his sister with her arms crossed in front of her chest, sitting on the sofa.

“What?”

“Don’t ‘ _what’_ me Lenny. You know exactly what is happening here.” She said and stood up as Leonard lifted his shoulders. “You have a thing for her. You saved her and then you brought her here…”

“I’m just being a good Samaritan, Lisa. Nothing malicious behind it.” Leonard answered even though he couldn’t help keeping his mind from wandering to the bathroom where Sara was naked under the shower head and drops were caressing her warm skin just like his tongue wanted-

“Lenny, I’m not saying that liking someone is bad.” She said and reached out to touch his shoulder. “Just… Be careful. You don’t know this woman.”

“I know enough.”

“And I trust that you won’t get yourself in too much trouble.” Leonard smirked and she grabbed her phone. “And sex isn’t considered trouble, Lenny. You might as well do it with blondie and get it out of your system.”

“I’m not having sex with Sara.” He hissed under his breath as Lisa gave him a kiss on the cheek and rushed to the front door.

“I give you two months! Bye Lenny; love you!”

“Be careful!” He called out as the door closed shut and he now only heard the water that was running on the shower. He sighed and turned to the kitchen; finding a distraction in washing the dishes himself.

After what seemed like an eternity he heard the door open and soon Sara had walked in the living room wearing only a towel. He could see the straps of a sports bra and she probably wore a pair of shorts underneath but still… He was grateful that he wasn’t wearing his pajama pants anymore.

“Enjoy your shower?” He asked as he looked up from the blueprints that he was currently studying. He felt Sara’s eyes lit up and suddenly a smile broke on her face. “Something funny to you?”

“I just didn’t know that you wear glasses.” She answered with a smile as she watched him intently; biting her bottom lip in the most distracting way as she toyed with the cellphone she was holding in her hands. “You do look… _very_ nice with them…”

His eyes fell on the faint sound of liquid that was landing on the floor.

“Canary… you’re leaking.” He said and pointed on the floor; where Sara saw that drops of blood were falling. “Take the towel off; I’ll go get the medical kit… That didn’t come out right.”

When he returned; medical kit in hand, Sara was laying on her back on the couch, minus the towel, and her toned body was bare hence of the sports bra and tiny shorts she was wearing. He felt his throat go dry. He sat next to her and examined the wound.

“Looks like only one stitch popped open. You were pretty lucky.” He observed as he took out a piece of gauze and cleaned the wound softly before taking out a tube of antiseptic ointment and applying it on her abdomen just as cautiously. He pretended not to hear Sara suck her breath at his touch and re-bandaged the wound thoroughly.  “See, all done. Even though you’ll need to refrain from… physical activity for a while. How is the hip?” His hand brushed her large bruise ever-so-featherlike.

“Hurts like a bitch.” Sara answered with a sigh. “But it’s not my first rodeo, so nothing I can’t handle.”

“I can see that.” His eyes fell on the small scars all over her abdomen and stomach and even some that went all the way to her back.

“Memories from the League and other, less pleasant experiences. It’s the past now.” She replied and her tone showed that she didn’t want to talk about it. He accepted that even though he really wanted to find every single person who was responsible for these scars and give them excruciating deaths.

“Guess it’s my fault that you have one more.”

“You saved my ass. I would have been dead if it weren’t for you and this scar is proof.” She reached for his hand and after the faintest flinch he let her take it and he embraced the warmth that spread on his body at this simple touch. “So thank you.” He coughed and stood up; letting her hand fall on the couch.

“You’re welcome.” Leonard answered as he sat on the dining table and put all of his attention back to the blueprints and laptop. He was cashing the Central City bank with Mick and he was trying to find the exact date and time it would be better to break in according to the guards’ schedules and cameras shifts.

He felt Sara’s blue eyes set on him as he worked but tried to ignore the woman until the sound of a foreign cell phone was heard and Sara stirred. She tried to stand up but again she fell back in pain. Quickly Leonard took it from the coffee table and handed it to Sara who flashed him a grateful smile.

Leonard took it as his cue to leave when she answered the phone so he walked over to his bedroom and decided to reassemble his cold-gun again. At some point he thought he heard Sara’s voice rise, so as soon as he heard her silence he walked back out and saw her wiping moisture from her eyes.

“You okay?” He asked her with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Just my sister. She was… she was worried that I didn’t call for so many days and when I talked her what happened she wanted to take the train here and help me out.”

“And that’s bad how..?”

“I told you what I did Leonard. What I did to my sister… And after so many years she was worried about me… I thought I would never have that again. When I came back she threw a bottle at me and told me that I had stolen her whole life away from her and that everything that happened was my fault… and I didn’t know even after we talked things out… If we could go back to being sisters. And now she was worried and wanted to take care of me-. It’s silly, I know.” He kneeled next to her; a sincere expression on his face.

“It’s human. Your sister is a big part of your life and the guilt is normal too. Now that she has found it in her heart to forgive you; you should forgive yourself too. I might not know you for a long time, but I know this: You deserve someone who cares for you unconditionally.”

Sara looked at him and there was that expression again. Those bright blue eyes that looked right through him and that made him feel all sorts of things he shouldn’t be feeling.

“I’m gonna head to the store.” He announced and stood up again. “Want anything?” She made a face.

“Uhm, maybe a pack of gummy bears. If you can.” He lifted his eyebrows and smirked.

“I’m more of an M&Ms kind of guy, but sure.” She flashed him a grateful smile as he handed her the remote and Sara soon finding herself lulled back to sleep by the distant sound of the TV in her unexpected ally’s home.

 

_“Sara!” She heard Ollie’s voice in the distance as she fell into the dark sea; her head was pounding like crazy and she tried to hold on, reach out for him… But the pull of the water was much bigger and she just couldn’t._

_“You stole my whole life away from me! Get out!” Laurel screamed at her and the glass she threw landed only a few centimeters away from her head._

_“In the name of Ra’s Al Ghul, I release you.” Nyssa told her and the freedom she felt coursing through her veins was laced by the sorrow that she would never see her again. But she would try to make things better; make herself a better person. A person who was worth happiness._

_“Get out!”_

_“Sara… Sara! Wake up dammit!”_

 

She jumped up and her hand fell instinctively on her abdomen and the sharp sting of her wound. After her eyes adjusted to the now dimly-lit room she saw Leonard kneeling next to her; hands bracing her shoulders. His face was evidently worried and he reached out to touch her cheek and make sure that she was okay. Sara gave him a reassuring smile, but it didn’t do anything to make his worry subside.

“What was that?” He questioned with his voice soft like a purr.

“Just nightmares. After I came back from the League they started to get worse and now all I can do is let them torture me every time I fall asleep.” Sara explained and Leonard sighed. “How long have I been asleep?”

“About 5 hours. Didn’t know you had that much sleep in you.” He glanced at the pot where he had the lasagna he had cooked. “Want some food?”

“No… I think I want to sleep a bit more.” She hesitated; biting her bottom lip again. “Do you mind lying with me?”

The blonde scooted further away and gave Leonard enough space so he could lay. He looked at the empty spot and contemplated his next decision. He could tell her that he was busy; that Mick told him to join him on Saints and Sinners for a drink or that he needed to finish studying the schedules of the guards…

“Okay. Just for a little.” He answered and lied next to Sara on his back; making his hand a pillow where Sara placed her head. “Though I’m not really used to cuddling with anyone.”

“Didn’t expect anything less.” She mumbled against his shoulder in a sleepy voice that made a smile form on his lips. Sara placed her hand on his chest and soon he felt her breathing even out and the tiny assassin was fast asleep next to him.

He knew he should get up before Mick returned home and found him and Sara in such a compromising position. But somehow with Sara snuggled up against him… he threw logic out of the window and closed his own eyes.

Neither of them didn’t hear Leonard’s phone that was buzzing on the dining table; the name of a man lighting up the screen:

_Sam Scudder_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more plot on the next one.


	5. A Person of Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Mick meet with Sam and Rosalind, who have gotten wind of Sara's presence. And later Sara and Leonard play cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Pretty Little Liars, episode 19 of Season 1.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

 “We need to talk, Snart.” He heard on the other side of line; the voice of his sometimes-partner in jobs, Sam Scudder, pissed as usual.

“Then talk.” Stated Leonard as he glanced at the tiny blonde who was asleep on the couch; clutching a pillow in her hands instead of him. He poured some tea as he turned on the coffee maker and sat on a stool with his fingers tapping impatiently on the wooden surface. A moment passed before he spoke again and his voice was even more upset.

“There are things that shouldn’t be discussed over the phone.” He said and Snart heard the obnoxious voice of no other than Rosalind Dillon saying something he couldn’t make out in the distance. “At the Broome Industries warehouse at 9.30?”

“I guess… And tell your blonde bimbo to be quieter next time.” Snart snapped in the end; earning a shout from the woman and he found himself smirking. “See you tonight.”

“What’s happening over there?” Sara said as she stretched on the sofa; rubbing her droopy eyes. “Girl trouble?”

“Hardly. Just my pain-in-the-ass part-time associate wanting to piss me off first thing in the morning.” He explained and offered his hand to lift Sara, who much to his surprise accepted it and stood up; not struggling too much with her wound and bruise. “Will you be okay staying alone for a bit tonight? I’m gonna need Mick with me for back-up.”

“Maybe I could join you then, if you want to?” He thought about it for a moment. He would love to have Sara next to him; a powerful assassin by his side would be a big asset against the sick lovebirds. But she was still so pale and she could barely walk properly, and the idea of her being hurt by either Scudder or Dillon made his stomach turn.

“No need. Plus you have to take real good care of these stitches if you want to go to your own place any time soon.”

“Maybe I just really enjoy staying in your house. Clean sheets every day that smell like pine, breakfast, lunch and dinner cooked for me… and a pretty hot personal doctor.”

“I’m flattered.” He shot back with a smirk as the woman drank her coffee hungrily. “But jokes aside you should really rest, Canary. Keep your strength.”

“Be careful Leonard, your soft side is showing. A little more and I would have thought you actually cared.” She teased with a smile he eagerly returned. “But you’re right, I’ll stay here. It’s better to stay behind than pop another stitch open and embarrass you to your associate.”

“You couldn’t embarrass me even if you wanted to.” Leonard answered with a smirk as he handed Sara a banana which she took after a moment. “Mick on the other hand… one time he tried to set another associate of us on fire because he dared to talk to him directly. He can be a real handful sometimes.” 

“Ah, god day to you too!” Called out Mick as he walked in the kitchen and went to the fridge immediately; getting a beer and popping it open. “Morning Blondie.”

“Are you actually drinking beer for breakfast big guy?” Sara questioned and Mick looked at her with his eyebrow lifted.

“Nah, of course not.” He opened a cupboard that was above the sink and got a box of Honey Nut Cheerios, before grabbing a bowl and filling it with them. Sara glanced at Leonard who just smirked. And then he poured the beer inside the bowl of cereal. “That’s what I’m having for breakfast.”

“I should probably ask why someone would eat that but I’m kinda into seeing what this tastes like.” Sara said and Mick just hummed as he continued eating his beer-cereal undisturbed.

“It tastes fucking amazing, that’s what it tastes like!” He said as he finished his bowl.

“Mick; Scudder wants to meet tonight… he says that he wants to discuss things that can’t be said over the phone and if things go south…”

“You need me to turn them into fried chicken.” Mick finished with a voice that shouldn’t have been half that excited. She has some time to look over his file on Iron Heights and she knew about his special… affection for fire. “I hate that guy. Never liked that self-centered bitch who follows him around all the time either.”

“Glad we are on the same page.”

 

“So this is your work outfit?” Sara observed as she washed the dishes that were piled up on the kitchen sink; blue eyes now set on Leonard who walked in the room looking so handsome that even Central City’s hottest eligible bachelors would be jealous. He had wore a dark blue sweater and black pants but now instead of the parka or a leather jacket, Leonard was actually wearing a think black coat that looked just right for the upcoming winter. And _just right_ on him.

“You could say that.” He started nonchalantly as Mick exited him room wearing a beige button-up shirt, jeans and boots; and _really_ looking like he was not in the mood for an outing. “About time. We’re gonna be late and you know how I hate being late, even if it is when meeting Dillon and Scudder.”

“Stop nagging all the time Snart, I’m here and all set to go.” Leonard gave him a nod before turning to Sara and his expression softened.

“If we’re not back by tomorrow morning, call Lisa and tell her that Scudder and his pet got to us. She’ll know what to do.”

“Still confident with leaving a stranger in your apartment?” She said as she twirled a knife in her hand with ease and set it on the side of the clean dishes and crockery.

“Very.” Leonard answered and took a pack of cards out of his pocket before setting it on the counter. “To keep you company.” She looked at the card and then him before smiling.

“Wanna play a game so I can kick your ass once you get back?”

“I’ll hold you to that.” The voice of Mick interrupted them and it looked like the man really wasn’t enjoying waiting.

“So much for not wanting to be late. Burnin- _Talking_ first, trying to get laid later. Let’s go.” He prompted as Leonard tore his eyes away from Sara and turned to follow Mick outside of the apartment, leaving Sara alone with her thoughts.

 

“Look which two finally decided to show up!” Said Scudder; fixing his tie in front of the mirror as Rosa lay in a chaise lounge with a martini in her hand. Her eyes studied Leonard and then Mick before she scowled. “You brought your pet with you?” He looked at Rosa.

“Seemed fair as you brought yours.” He said and the woman’s face was ready to explode from her boiling blood. “And Mick is my partner. He is actually contributing… Not like your friend over there.”

“Cut the crap Snart. It’s neither Rory nor Rosa we need to talk about tonight. It’s the blondie you brought home.” And just like that the mocking expression was wiped off of Leonard’s face and one of pure menace replaced it. “You think we wouldn’t notice? How Captain Cold suddenly sent Heatwave to do all of his dirty-work when he is the guy for handling the stealing? We heard that Mick got the back-up security camera files from the museum and dropped them off at our friends in CCPD. But that wasn’t what alarmed us. I sent a couple of my men to see what you’ve been up to when you suddenly decided to lay low… And there was you and a blonde asleep together on your couch like a married couple and eating and being all domestic and shit.”

“Your point?” He asked; trying to play it cool. His mind wasn’t there though… it was wandering to his apartment on the other side of town where the blonde assassin was; alone. Where that asshole Scudder could have easily sent his goons and in all honesty, he did know that Sara could handle them even with her wound but for some reason… he was worried about her. He wanted to know that she was okay; that she was safe.

“My point is that you doing exactly what you accused me of. You are getting involved, Snart. And while Rosa is a crook like us, we don’t know anything about your mystery lady. And if I’ve gotten word of it in just days it won’t be long until others find out about her and then she becomes a liability for business.”

“And why do you care? You are not my partner.”

“But I work with you Snart; I’m a part of your crew and once others find out about the blonde, they will kill her just to distract you and then they’ll have the opportunity to be the top thieves of Central.”

“Sammy is right Snart, she’s gotta go.” Rosa said and sipped her martini.

“Hurt her and my revenge will be the least of your worries. And that is my last warning.” He turned to Scudder. “And cut the crap about others finding out and using her to hurt me. You mess with someone in _my_ crew… And you will pay the price. Next time… I’ll show who is the top thief here.

 

“So how was it?” Sara asked as she was placing the cards back to their box. “I don’t see blood stains on your clothes so that’s good.”

“Not yet that is. But you never know with the buffoons I choose to work with.” Leonard said as he returned from his room where he left his cold gun and coat. Sara was now almost laying on the sofa; wearing shorts and a baggy t-shirt as she tried to sort through a bag of take-out. It was from the Big Belly Burger down the street and she had gotten burgers as well as fries. And honestly, that was exactly what he needed at that moment. Just a quiet night with Sara when he wouldn’t have to worry about Scudder, or Dillon… or her and her inevitable departure. “So you ordered? Will my wallet be intact if I go check my bedside table?”

“Yours? Yes.” She said with a smirk. “Tonight was Mick’s treat.” She handed him a beer and he accepted it with an impressed expression.

“Good thing he is a thief and his stolen wallet won’t be a problem for long. He’ll probably swipe one off of a stranger on his way to Saints and Sinners.” Leonard stated as he sat next to her and grabbed the beer and took a long sip. “But I’m telling you; he’ll be very pissed when he finds out.”

“I think it was worth it.” She said and handed him a cheeseburger. “I owed you dinner.” She drank from her own beer as she moved the pack of cards in front of the man. “Gin or Rum?”

“Hm… Gin.” He answered and Sara started dealing the cards.

The two slipped easily in a back-and-forth banter as their card game started at 10 minutes and ended up finishing hours later, with Sara complaining about Leonard cheating in every game. Of course he acted like she was acting crazy but she would swear to god that Leonard had an ace of spades on his right sleeve.

“It’s not my problem that you are delusional, Sara.” Leonard said as he placed his sixth beer on the coffee table. Sara was on her fifth but the blonde seemed to have a really strong tolerance for alcohol. “Maybe it’s the beers and the pain killers; making you see things.”

“Or you can just lift your sleeves and we’ll see who is the delusional one.”

“Guess you’ll have to make me…” He drawled as Sara reached out to grab his arm but the man pulled it away from her immediately. Assassin reflexes kicked in and in a moment Sara was laying on top of Leonard with her hands pinning his arms on the sofa. “That is awfully convenient…”

Sara was looking directly into his eyes; blue orbs piercing through him as she focused only on him. His close-cropped hair, his bright turquoise eyes, his full lips and strong jaw… She felt herself leaning in and Leonard’s eyes closed softly as she felt his heartbeat on her own chest and against her racing one.

He was so close to her…

Just another inch and-

“Ha! I knew you were lying!” Sara exclaimed as she waved the ace of spades towards him with a smile. Her face was red as a tomato for sure, but… she didn’t want her first time kissing Leonard to be like that.

Because no matter how much she tried to hide it, she had thought about it a lot.

Of the way his lips would feel against hers and how he would put his hands on her hair as he kissed her…

But not in that couch, not when he was drunk. She wanted him to want this fully… To tell her; to _show_ her that he wanted to kiss her.

“You caught me.” He admitted as Sara looked at him triumphantly with a big smile on her face. “Now would you please move before Mick comes back and mocks us forever?”

“Maybe I just enjoy being on top of you…” Her hand moved to caress his cheek; soft and lingering. And then she stopped and realized that the beer was letting out stuff she didn’t want Leonard to know just yet. “Or I’ve had a little too much to drink…” She moved off of him slowly; trying not to pull her stitches too much even though they were feeling less and less sore every day.

“Sara…” He mumbled as the blonde munched on the leftover fries. “Do you mind me sleeping here again?”  

“I think we should get to the bed… Because even though this couch is pretty comfortable it’s a bit too small for two.” Leonard gave her a nod as his eyes closed again before opening. “Come on Captain Cold, let’s go.”

She stretched out her hand towards him after standing up and he took it; letting the tiny blonde to help him stand up. Leonard was messing up his steps and he even fell on the door of the bedroom; causing Sara to start laughing at him before making sure that he hadn’t hit his forehead hard. Both fell on the bed exhausted and Sara knew that the next morning Leonard would have hell of a hangover and frankly so would she.

But maybe lying with him in that bed was worth it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments = love <3


	6. Someone to watch over me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Rosalind set their plan into motion and Leonard looks for Sara... as Central City is put in jeopardy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to be completed and it's pretty big. Thank you for all the support! <3   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

“I don’t like this, Sammy.”

“Neither do I. The blonde has gotta go.” Scudder answered as he pulled out his phone. “I’m calling for the people we’ll need to get the job done. Now… let’s get planning, love.”

Rosa looked at Sam with the most wicked smile as she pulled him in for a kiss and started planning how to break that bastard’s heart once and for all. They should have killed his sister when they had the chance but the younger Snart was almost as cunning and crafty as her older brother. But her… the blonde who was under his protection… she was their perfect opportunity to finally break Captain Cold.

 

“You’re cheating again!” Sara exclaimed as she looked at Leonard with a very pissed off look on her face. Leonard was sitting cross-legged on the right side of the bed with his cards on his hand. He was looking at Sara amused; waiting for her to try and look at his cards again. His memories from the previous night were a little fuzzy but after the cup of coffee Sara made him drink he was beginning to remember. The feeling of her small but powerful body against his own; her lips a few centimeters away from hers…

“Maybe you should just climb on top of me again and try to find a card on my sleeve…” He suggested and marveled at the fact that Sara’s cheeks had turned crimson. He shot her a smirk before returning his attention back to his cards…

 

He knew that it was inevitable. Leonard was aware that Sara would leave from the moment that he had brought her in his home; hurt and bleeding. But as he looked at the blonde that had gathered all of her belongings on her bag… he felt a weird pain on his chest.

He was used to Sara being there this past week; Leonard had become familiar with the way she slept (mouth slightly open and one hand sprawled on her stomach even though he wondered if that was a result of her most fresh wound there), with what she liked for breakfast, lunch and dinner… and now he had to come to terms with the fact that he had to let her go and god knows when he would see her again. And if he ever did it would be on opposite sides of the law, as she was the one that defended the civilians and he, the one who robbed them.

“All set?” He questioned as Sara held the bag tightly in her left hand; the other one gravitating towards the doorknob. Her eyes were set on the floor as if she was afraid to look at him in the eye.  

“Yeah. Though I wouldn’t swear that I didn’t leave anything behind,” She responded and finally tore her eyes away from the floor and turned to face him. “which means that you might have to drop by to give them to me or I’ll just come here.”

“Just admit that you want to see me again and you probably left all of your panties behind on purpose.” Sara rolled her eyes but she couldn’t stop the smile that started to form on her face.

“You caught me.” She teased and Leonard just lifted his eyebrow as her expression turned to a softer one. “But thank you. I’m sure that not everyone would have done what you did for me. If anything they would have shot me themselves to take out the competition.”

“I told you; Shelley was going to blame me for shooting you and I really didn’t want more cops after me.”

Sara smiled.

“Keep telling yourself that, Leonard.”

“Sara..?” He asked then; reluctant and careful and that was a new tone to his voice… She lifted her eyebrows; waiting for his next move. “Now that we have both seen that we work better together than against each other, what do you say we make a deal?”

“Is it really wise to make a deal with the devil..?” She joked good-heartedly.  “I’m listening.”

“You’ve seen what thieves like Shelley can do. They leave behind trails of bodies and that gets unwanted attention. And it looks like crooks like him have been multiplying lately and that’s very bad for business. So, you help me take them out.” He explained and Sara still looked at him with a curious expression on her face. “You have less dead citizens and I have less competition.”

“And why would I do that? Willingly help a criminal..?” She questioned as she took a step closer to the slender man.

“Because you like me; as much as you don’t wanna admit it.”

“Dream on.” Sara responded but her face told otherwise. “But your offer does make sense and I could use some help out there. What about Mick though?”

“What about him?”  He knew that his partner was a hot-head and he wouldn’t be too pleased but Leonard’s slight lean towards the vigilante side of Central City. Sure, he liked Sara and respected her because of her assassin skills and sharp tongue... But she and Leonard being “ _partners_ ” together would really piss him off. “… Mick will be fine. It’s not like I’m gonna be a white hat just because me and you are gonna get rid of some annoying competition. He’ll get pissed in the beginning but he’ll come around eventually; he knows what’s best for business. “

“Good to hear. Partner- _Allies_ , then?”  She stretched out her hand towards him.

“Allies.” He agreed and shook the woman’s hand; hoping that he wasn’t making a terrible mistake by letting Sara more inside his life…

**ONE MONTH LATER- DECEMBER 20 st 2013**

“He went through the back!” Sara called out as she took another henchman down and he fell limp on the floor. Leonard had already rushed towards the back door where his old associate, Nick Connor, had tried to escape from. He and Sara had wanted to get rid of him for a while, as he cashed banks and high-class jewelry stores leaving endless dead corpses of hostages and employees behind. Leonard had cut ties with him because of the man’s irrational thinking and his need for mayhem. And now he and Sara were gonna get rid of another weak link in the criminals of Central.

Connor had barely gotten inside his car when Leonard moved towards him; cold gun in hand.

“Didn’t you hear the weather forecast? There is a very big chance of ice on the streets tonight.” In one swift move the tires of the man’s expensive car were turned to ice and so was the door of the driver’s side. Leonard smashed the window and grabbed the man by the neck; not removing him from his seat.

Just then Sara arrived; batons in hand and a few splotches of blood on her face; not her own certainly. She gave the still smug-looking man a glance before walking and standing next to Leonard; ready to kill Connor if he dared to move a finger.  His eyes moved immediately to her.

“This your new pet Snart?” He questioned with mirth obvious on his voice. “I have to say I much prefer her from Mick.”

“You wouldn’t think that if Leonard let me finish you off.” Sara warned and Leonard gave her an appreciative smirk. “But yeah this is your ex-associate so be my guest.” Within moments, the man fell back on his car as an ice sculpture; shattering in pieces.

“Good work.” Leonard said as he took off the hood of his parka and climbed on the driver’s seat of his car. Sara followed him and settled on the passenger’s seat; removing her mask and starting to wipe off the makeup off of her eyes, being grateful of the tinted windows.

“It was team work, Snart.” Sara pointed out and took out her wig; shaking her hair until they were not looking disheveled anymore. “Is Mick home?”

“He decided to go to another strip club in Keystone for the night, so I’ll finally be free of his snoring; even if it is for one night.” The woman didn’t talk, but he knew where this was going. “What do you say? You game for some gin and take-out?”

“You bet. You know that killing people makes me very hungry.”

  

“So are you sure that this is the right time, Sammy?” Rosa whispered as she, Sam and three of their henchmen stood in the balcony of Sara’s apartment.

“Mike and John saw her leaving Snart’s apartment.” Sam answered as he peered inside the apartment; confirming that the main area was still dark. “So she should be back any-.” They were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and footsteps on the wooden floor.

As soon as they heard that, everyone silenced and got back to their places. They heard the blonde take off her shoes and stumble towards her couch; meaning that she was probably too tired to go to bed.  And just as she landed against the soft cushions, the balcony door opened and just as Sara jolted up to face the assailants; Scudder had already pressed a cloth to her mouth and she fell limp back on the sofa. He looked at Rosa as she pulled out her favorite clove cigarette and brought it to her mouth.

“Are you ready to finally become king and queen?”

“I’ve always been ready. But I told you, we have to be careful… There’s something I don’t like about her.”

“Stop worrying babe. It’s gonna be an easy hit.”

 

“Sara?” Leonard asked as he knocked on the front door of the blonde’s apartment. It was late afternoon and every time he had called Sara since the morning it went straight to voicemail, which was very unlike her.

He thought of going by the university, but Sara didn’t have any classes on Monday. And now that he was outside her door and he got no answer he knew what he had to do. He knelt down and in less than a minute the security door opened and Leonard walked inside the apartment. The balcony door was open and the December cold was really bad in the old apartment; thin walls and all. The place was empty and as he walked to the cozy living room Leonard saw Sara’s phone on the couch… well that explained why she wasn’t answering.

**_10 MISSED CALLS SNART_ **

**_2 MISSED CALLS LAUREL_ **

**_1 MISSED CALL IRIS_ **

He turned towards the open balcony door and exited the room; seeing the city... cold and distant and fading as all he wanted to know was where Sara was.

And then he saw it.

Crumpled in the edge of the balcony was what was left of a cigarette… a characteristic black cigarette he was way too familiar with. It was Rosalind’s favorite clove cigarette that made Leonard want to vomit every time he smelled it and somehow it had ended up in Sara’s balcony.

Leonard pulled out his phone and dialed Mick’s number. After a few beeps the other man finally answered.

“Yeah?”

“Grab your gun, Mick. We’re going hunting.” Leonard asked as he exited Sara’s apartment quickly. The skies were darkening in Central City and from the smell in the air Leonard knew that a storm was approaching. He zipped his leather jacket tighter as he got inside the car and started driving towards the Broome Industries warehouse that he and Mick met up with Dillon and Scudder last night, knowing that the idiots wouldn’t even bother changing their location.

He thought of Sara, who had lost her entire day taken by these morons that wanted to get him out of their way. They were holding her there and he imagined the blonde acting like she didn’t care one bit about being taken, as she could kill them in a hundred different ways without breaking a sweat. He thought of the smirk she would have on her face after kicking their asses-.

He turned on the radio; trying to get these thoughts out of his head.

“The torrential downpour has in no way affected the particle accelerator, which is up and running smoothly according to S.T.A.R. Labs CEO Harrison Wel-.”

“Who cares about this crap anyway?” He muttered as he closed the radio and let the sound of the rain drops that fell on top of the car distract him…

He saw the warehouse in the distance and he knew it was almost time…

 

“So, how do we do this, Boss?” Mick asked as they stood on the back of the warehouse; guns in hand. Leonard had his cold gun on the holster on his leg while he held a handgun. Mick had thrown it to him and told him that he wasn’t using any of that crap; looking at his heat gun like it was his baby.

Leonard looked at the building; considering his options. They could go through the back and sneak up on them which would also be bad because they had guards on the front that would come rushing. Or they could just deal with the guards and walk right through the front floor.

“We go from the front.” Leonard explained. “We take out the guards, we walk inside and kill every person who is helping them and then we deal with Scudder and Dillon.”  

“Sounds like a plan.” Agreed the broad-shouldered man and both walked in the front entrance of the warehouse where two armed men were standing. As soon as they saw them they had started shooting but before they had a chance to shoot again, Leonard had shot both of them and they fell limp on the floor.

Without giving them a second glance, Leonard opened the door and obviously he found exactly what he was expecting. Rosa was sipping a martini again as Scudder and two other men stood above Sara, who was tied to a chair.

She was the first to see him and her eyes connected with his as a smirk more perfect than the one he had been imagining rose to her face.

He pulled out his gun; shooting the men in the back and Mick took it as his cue… walking over to Rosalind and grabbing her by the hand as he pressed the heat gun to her temple. Scudder witnessed the scene and then he pulled his own gun out and pressed it to Sara’s temple.

“You dare to hurt her and your girlfriend over here is gonna get that pretty brain of hers splattered to the floor.” Scudder warned and Leonard looked at Mick before focusing on Sara again. Her look was nothing less than confident and she even gave him a little wink.

And Leonard trusted her.

So he took a step forward.  

And then Sara had somehow produced a knife from her clothes and the restraints were torn apart, and she was pressing the cold metal to Scudder’s throat. His expression was nothing less than terrified and for once that stupid look was wiped off of his face.

“Next time, you should look for weapons in the people you kidnap.” She said with a sweet voice as she pressed the blade a tiny bit more and a little blood appeared. “And do backround checks too.”

“But there won’t be a next time… Or any time.” Leonard had come to stand next to Sara who took a step back; knowing that Leonard would want to be one to end Scudder. They had learned to split their kills after all that time working together.

“Now I warned both of you… Next time you hurt one of _my_ crew, you pay the price.” He practically growled as he grabbed Scudder by the neck; throwing his against the very mirror where he adored to stare himself all day long. “And of course you didn’t listen. So now...” He pressed the gun to his temple as Scudder lied on top of the broken mirror.

“Sammy, no!” Cried Rosa out and just as Leonard was about to pull the trigger, the whole ground started to shake and from the windows they saw a bright light that had erupted in the night sky. He gave Mick and Sara a look before pulling his gun back.

“Go!” He yelled and he heard them follow and whatever this was… he knew that it had something to do with that god-damned particle accelerator. He heard alarms in the distance and the sky looked as if it was on fire… until it wasn’t.

By that time, all three of them were inside the car and driving as far away from the warehouse as they could. Mick was sitting on the back but he didn’t seem to mind it as he had closed his eyes.

Sara turned and looked at Leonard whose stormy eyes were set on the road ahead. The whole city had erupted in chaos; people were running terrified on the streets, children were crying…  She felt the need to stop the car. She wanted to get out and lead them to safety, but she didn’t even know what was happening in the first place.

And then a phone started ringing; her phone.

“I found it in your couch and took it.” Leonard explained as he took the device out of his pocket and handed it to Sara, who saw that Iris was calling. She pressed her index finger to her mouth; indicating that they better stay quiet and she answered the phone.

“Hey Iris, what’s up?” For a moment the other line was dead and then she heard a sob and Sara’s stomach started to knot. “Is everything okay?”

“The… Particle Accelerator…” Another sob and Sara’s heart was hurting at that moment. Something was very wrong. “It blew up… And… Barry was in his-… the lab and he… he got hit by- by the lightning.” Iris started crying again then as Sara’s own hand covered her mouth.

Sweet and geeky Barry; a person who laughed and smiled no matter what… He didn’t deserve this. Iris didn’t deserve this.

“Is he..?”

“We’re in the hospital and they kicked us out… He went on cardiac- on cardiac arrest and I-.” Sara turned and looked at Leonard. They had stopped in the red light and his eyes were set on her and by the looks of it he seemed concerned.

“I’m on my way right now.” She told her and Iris let out a sigh before sniffling.

“Thank you. Dad is here… but I’m a mess and he-.”

“Hey, I get it. I’m on my way, but I’ll probably be there with a friend so tell your dad to _please_ let it slide this one time.” She heard the voice of a doctor in the distance and Iris started crying again. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Was this Iris…? _West_? As in detective Joe _West_?” Sara looked at him in a way that told him to shut up and Leonard took the hint; turning the radio on as he took a left turn… the way to the hospital.

“Central City is petrified after the explosion of the particle accelerator that was manufactured by S.T.A.R Labs. We still do not have the exact number of the injured and we do not know if anyone has been fatally wounded. What we know is that the CEO of the company and perpetrator of the whole device, Dr. Harrison Wells, has yet to comment on the tragic accident, so for the time being the cause and spreading of the explosion remain unclear.” 

“Oh my god.” She whispered as she passed her hands though her hair. Iris had told her that Barry was dragging her to S.T.A.R Labs for the first use of the particle accelerator and she had asked if she wanted to come with them… And now Barry… Sara took a deep breath and Leonard immediately noticed that something was off with her.

“Your CSI friend is gonna be fine Canary.” Leonard offered and when he saw that his words were no comfort he reached out and took Sara’s hand in his. “And I’m basically risking my life showing up in front of Joe West with an escaped convict in my back seat.”

“All that for me?”

“Could you both shut up? I’m trying to sleep here!” Called out Mick from the back seat as sat up properly. Between all their talking and the police sirens, he couldn’t sleep anyway. “And what was that about us being closer than a mile from where Joe West is right now?”

“His adoptive son was hit by lighting and we are dropping Sara off because she knows his daughter.” Mick groaned. The last thing he needed was getting thrown back in Iron Heights and all that because Snart wanted to screw Sara. Not that he would admit it anyway.

“Fine, but if I end up in jail again because of her…”

“Relax, Mick. The CCPD has much more important things to do right now.” He responded just as they reached the front of the hospital, which was filled with people as paramedics tried to rush in injured civilians. Sara gave him a small smirk as she put her phone in her pocket.

“Thanks for having my back.”

“Always.” And the sincerity in his voice as he said it was the most genuine thing she had ever heard in her life. She wanted to kiss him; _no_ , she needed to kiss him but still it wasn’t the time. Not there. Not when Barry was fighting for his life and she could be putting both Leonard and Mick right back in Iron Heights by being there with them.

So she just squeezed his hand… _and she left._

And that was enough for Leonard.

It was enough that she was okay and that she knew that he cared.

“Blondie has you wrapped around her finger, Snart.” Mick pointed out as he lay back on the empty seats.

“She’s a member of our crew by now, Mick.”

“Bet ya want her to be something more than that.” He said. “Still don’t trust her. She’s a cop’s daughter and an ADA’s sister, even when she lets me burn stuff… Just watch your back, _buddy_.”

Leonard didn’t answer, but Mick knew that his partner’s mind was in that hospital and the blonde assassin. And something in his gut told him that this whole story wasn’t going to end well _… for anyone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill; comments=lovee <3


	7. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara visits her family for Christmas and Leonard realizes that her absence may have affected him more than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a chapter I wrote a bit back cause i'm still studying. :(

“How is Iris doing?” Leonard asked as he walked inside Sara’s apartment the following day; the short blonde looking at him from her spot on the sofa. She was still in a sports bra and shorts and she really looked like she wasn’t in the mood for an early morning. “Don’t kill me. I bear coffee and bagels.”

“Give me; I’ve only been asleep for two hours.” He handed her the coffee as he sat on an armchair and sipped his own hot beverage. Sara let out a moan; thankful that Leonard had memorized how she took her coffee.

“Is the CSI okay?” Leonard asked and Sara sighed; reaching for the bagel that Leonard had set on the coffee table.

“His heart keeps failing… It’s like the doctors can’t figure out what is happening to him. But he appears to be on a coma and they have him on life support. Iris and her dad are just wrecks; they don’t know if he’ll ever wake up.”

“Dr. Wells’ groundbreaking device did more harm than good… Not surprised. Even though I think it killed Scudder and Dillon.”

“Seriously?”

“Mick left bright and early to see if they were still there and all he saw was blood. He is actually looking to find where they have other safe houses. We are probably spending Christmas tracking them down and taking care of them once and for all.”

“Actually this sounds much better than Christmas with my family.”

Leonard lifted an eyebrow at her confession.

“I sense something is bothering you. Go on…”

“It’s the first time I’ll spend the holidays with my family since I came back and it’s just that… I am not one for an awkward dinner and then people singing me happy birthday when officially… I’m dead.”

“What? You told me your birthday was during Winter but… _Christmas_?”

“I _absolutely_ hate being a Christmas baby so please don’t remind me. The point is that they expect me to come back and act like everything is okay and somehow these past years never happened… But they’ll never look at me the same way. I’m the reason my family is ruined and now I’ll have to act like that’s okay and be all smiles in the same table as Oliver and Laurel and my parents.”

“You can always say that you have to stay here and you, Lisa, Mick and I can go grab some beers and get drunk.”

“Tempting, but I’ll never hear the end of it from my mom if I don’t show up. Especially after I skipped Thanksgiving.” She pointed out and Leonard frowned. He knew that Sara loved her family, but acting like her years away from them didn’t change her would be very difficult for her.

“Whatever you want, Canary… Just know that if you want to trade a homemade meal for Big Belly Burger and beers I’ll be here.” Sara smiled at him softly; understanding passing between them and she kept drinking her coffee with the same smile until she glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned.

“I have to get ready; I have a class in one hour at the university. Wanna join me for another cup of coffe… tea for you, of course..?”

 

“Is he hot?” Iris asked Sara as they drove towards the train station. It was the day before Christmas Eve and Iris was kind enough to drive Sara there so she wouldn’t have to leave her own car on the station for almost three days.

“Stop! He is **just** a friend and only that…” Iris turned from the steering wheel and looked at her with raised eyebrows. “But yeah he is very hot.”

 “So, are you gonna make a move on him or not?” She questioned and the blonde snorted. She had told her about her past a little bit, but made sure to leave out certain details (like being trained as an assassin, her being friends with criminals and being a vigilante).

“Again, he is just a friend. Besides… I don’t think it could _ever_ work between us. You and Detective Pretty Boy on the other hand…”

“Oh, look! We’re here! Too bad we have to cut this amazing conversation short.” Iris looked at the watch on her wrist. “You have a bit until your train arrives; want me to stay and keep you company?”

“No, it’s okay. You go back to Barry and your dad. They need you right now.” She answered and pulled her friend for a hug.

“Give Oliver, Felicity and the rest of their friends our love. Barry will appreciate all of them being so worried about him when he wakes up.”

“I will. Take care of yourself.” Sara stated before grabbing the gym bag she had used as an impromptu suitcase, and going out on the cold winter night. She chose to travel late in the afternoon so she would arrive ~~home~~ to Starling at a logical time.

She started walking towards the platform when suddenly she felt footsteps behind her. They were faint and careful and somehow eerily familiar, and then she heard that god-damned drawl.

“Think you were gonna leave without saying goodbye?” Asked Leonard Snart who smirked as soon as Sara turned to look at him.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in Keystone City; tracking Dillon and robbing people blind?” He chuckled as he approached her and they sat on two of the empty seats on the train platform.

“I was, but word got around that someone saw that bi-… I mean, Rosalind… in Central, cashing a liquor store. Mick is checking it out right now.” Leonard paused looking at Sara with a smirk. “But I wanted to say goodbye to you properly.”

“I hope you won’t totally fall apart without my presence for three days.” Sara told with and he smirked.

“I might. Lisa wants me, her and Mick to try to cook and get drunk and last time Mick almost set the entire building on fire.” The blonde tried to stifle her laughing. “I’m not joking! You might come back and I’ll be flambé.”

“And that would be the most tragic cause of death for Captain Cold. Poor Len.” She explained as Leonard cracked a smile also.

Suddenly she heard the sound of the train along the rails in the distance and she turned to Leonard; standing up and grabbing her bag.

“That’s my ride.” Leonard put his hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans… letting out a breath and contemplating what his next move should be in his head. “See you in three days.”

And then she was dropping the bag on the stone floor and wrapping her arms around his waist; pulling him in for a hug. Leonard felt himself freeze at the odd comfort of her touch but he soon relaxed and melted in the sweet embrace they shared. His chin rested on her forehead and she nuzzled her face on the crook of his neck. Sara was the first to pull back upon realizing that she _actually_ had to board the train in order to go to Starling.

“I… I’ll see you when I get back.” She told him as she quickly retrieved her bag and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Leonard still stood there with his hand limp on each side… just staring at her in wonder.

“Yeah. Uhm, have a safe trip and have fun.” Leonard muttered and took a step back, and further away from her. “Don’t vigilante a lot without me.”

“Cross my heart.” She answered as she ran towards the train, leaving the thief once again alone. How could the blonde be a few feet away and already make him feel like he misses her?

But Mick was right.

Feelings were bullshit and he was better off without any.

So he turned and started walking towards the exit; not noticing Sara who was staring at him from her seat inside her train…

Because even though her body was going to Starling City, her mind and heart would be left in Central… safely stored in Leonard’s eyes…

 

“Come on, we have to get drunk! It’s the night before Christmas, Lenny!” Lisa shrieked as she hit her brother on the shoulder. The older man glared at Lisa; ignoring her protests. “Please don’t tell me you are in a mood because Sara is in Starling City… It’s literally been one day and I saw you texting her like ten minutes ago.”

“Can you drop it?” He snapped at her as Mick walked out of his bedroom and looked between the two siblings. He raised his eyebrows; knowing that Leonard had been grumpy from the moment he heard Sara would have been going to Starling for the holidays.

“Snart, stop being a downer and grab a jacket and shoes. We are going to drink so much you won’t even remember blondie’s name.”

Lisa smiled at him; grabbing her own leather jacket and sitting next to Mick until leonard finally decided to get ready.

Three hours and many _many_ drinks later, the three of them were almost black out drunk in Saints and Sinners. Lisa was playing pool with a couple of the patrons of the bar (and totally kicking their asses), while Mick and Leonard sat close by with a second bottle of whiskey in their table.

“She’s really grown up hasn’t she?” Mick slurred all of the sudden as he observed Lisa who was cheering because she won. A _gain_.

“Glad you noticed it after all this time, Mick.”

“I mean, we’re **old**.”

Leonard started laughing; _dammit Jack Daniel’s_.

“Yes we are. But we still kick ass.”

“I’m not having a mid-life crisis man.” Mick told him and re-filled his glass. “It seems like yesterday we were robbing that toy store and getting her dolls for Christmas because Lewis was too much of a dick to get her anything.”

“She is better than us. Always been. She has empathy, even though she wants to act like she doesn’t. Reminds me of mom.” Mick turned and looked at him, understanding that the alcohol was making him say things he usually wouldn’t.

“She just didn’t have many options what do with her li-.”

Leonard’s phone, which was placed on the table started buzzing; interrupting Mick. It was right after three so it could only be a couple of people. Glancing at the screen he noticed the name of the caller and a smile appeared on his face.

“Yeah yeah go and talk to blondie.” Mick prompted as he downed another glass and shook his head.

After accepting the call and moving towards the bathrooms, he brought his phone to his ear.

“H’llo.” He drawled but it came out mostly like a messed up word. He heard a small laugh from the other end of the line.

“Merry Christmas Grinch.” Sara told him, but he could tell from the tone of her voice that she was saying it good heartedly.

“Season's Greetings, Mrs. Lance and Happy Birthday.”

“Are you drunk?”

“No. Nope. I have very tall alcohol tolerance if you must know!” Sara snorted.

“It’s ‘high’ not ‘tall’, but you already know that because you aren’t drunk.” She answered as she looked out of the window of Laurel’s guest bedroom. “How are you spending this holy night?”

“Mick and Lisa dragged me to Saints and Sinners for our annual drunken night before Christmas… Or is it morning now? Whatcha doing up so late?” He asked as a lady bolted by him and then proceeded to throw up in one of the toilets. “Don’t worry just a lady puking a few feet away.”

“Sounds like a blast. We have time difference now, remember? It’s 1:04 here and we just came back from a _great_ dinner. My mom kept asking me about the university and Oliver and I exchanged a very awkward handshake. He couldn’t even look at me and I think that he may or may not be hooking up with my sister again and I’m totally over this whole situation.”

“Would you like him to be hooking up with someone else?” His voice sounded strained; like he was trying to hide his anger.

“You mean me?... Of course not. I have been over Oliver for a long time now…” She took a big breath. “In fact I have my eye on someone else.”

“Oh, and who that lucky fella or lady might be?” He mumbled as he leaned his head against the wall.

“Well let’s say he _really_ likes the cold.” For a moment both of them didn’t talk. They stayed silent; realizing what had just happened.

“Lance, I-.”

“Sara! Are you still awake?” He heard a voice from the background that probably was Laurel’s.

“I gotta go. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay? Please don’t get stabbed in an alley or something.”

“Good night.”

Leonard felt his heart literally pounding on his ear, as he turned towards the bar and walked back to his table where Mick and Lisa were now both seated. As soon as they noticed his doubt founded face they smirked.

“What happened loverboy?” Mick asked him as Leonard snorted and moved towards the bar; ordering a bottle of vodka which the bartender who had become accustomed to by now, handed to him with a smile. It was commonly known between the three of them, that Leonard only drunk vodka when he had something very important to think about or something was stressing him.

“Uh huh, did the pretty canary not want Lenny?” Lisa said in a cheery voice as she squeezed her brother’s cheek. “Cause if ya want to we can take a train right now and go there to kick her ass for not liking you!”

“Calm down sis. All is well.” Leonard told her and even though Mick knew that his best friend was lying; he didn’t say anything… knowing better than to open a conversation like that in front of Lisa. She was just as protective towards Leonard as he was towards her and sometimes her love for her brother could easily cloud her vision when it came to people who hurt him.

But Sara hadn’t hurt him.

She had just admitted that she was interested in him too and suddenly nothing was simple anymore. A part of him hoped that the next morning he would forget all about it, but then he wanted to remember this… Sara was closer to him than ever at that moment. Even if she was 600 miles away… She was there.

_She was there._

In his mind, in his heart and in his very soul…

“Lenny?”

“Yeah, what?”

“Everything okay?” Lisa’s eyebrows had furrowed as she looked at her brother’s face concerned.

“Yeah… Merry Christmas, Lis. Merry Christmas Mi-… He passed out?” Lisa cocked her head to the side and nodded; looking at Mick who had just fallen on the floor flat on his back. “Well, wanna carry him to the car and get some Big Belly Burger on the way back?”

Lisa smiled; that toothy, happy and excited smile he hadn’t seen in a very long time.

“I would love that Lenny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sucks but   
> comments=love <3


	8. Philophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara comes back to Central City and she and Leonard... talk... about their complicated relationship. Sara celebrated New Year's Eve with Lisa, Mick and Leonard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but trust me... this one... it has a lot of stuff in it...   
> Just... You'll see..! ;)   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

It was a cold day in Central City. Snow fell from the sky as two men walked out of the bank; bags filled with bundles of cash and gold bars. The police sirens could be heard in the distance as the two thieves made their escape eloquently. The only thing that was left in the empty vault of the bank was a post-it note with the phrases:

_“To: CCPD_

_From: You know which two of your favorite thieves_

_Ho Ho Ho and Happy Holidays!”_

And a fireball and a snowflake drawn underneath. Joe West tried to control his rage over Snart and Rory as Captain Singh laughed a bit before realizing that this was the two resident crooks of Central.

Meanwhile, the two men in question arrived on one of their safe houses and after dropping off most of the lucre there, they returned home and upon opening the door… they gasped.

“What the hell-.” Mick exclaimed as he opened the front door and saw Sara sitting on their kitchen counter cross-legged; sharpening one of her knives.

“I missed you too, Mick.” She said with a smile as she jumped from the counter and placed the knife on it before walking over to Leonard and Mick who had closed the door.

“Blondie.” He stated and gave her a pat in the back as he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Leonard was still standing in front of Sara with one of the bags that contained some of the stolen goods. Sara looked at him from head to toe and then Leonard pulled her in for a hug; him catching _her_ by surprise that time.  

“I assume you are glad that I’m back.” The blonde told him with a smirk as she pulled back. After their late night conversation neither Leonard nor Sara mentioned anything about her confession and she had kind of thought that he had forgotten since he was very drunk; something that didn’t happen a lot with Leonard. He was careful with the quantity of alcohol he consumed, because he always wanted to have some clarity of mind. But for whatever reason, one night after she left he went and got black-out drunk. “Come on, Snart. We don’t do touchy feely.” Leonard pulled away and grabbed the bag he had set on the floor.

“My favorite vigilante-assassin is back in town. I think I at least owe you a hug.” Sara looked at the bag and lifted her eyebrows. “Mick and I may or may have not gone shopping.”

“Now if I open this bag will I find groceries or… cash?”

“Who do you think I am?”

“Leonard Snart; world-class thief.” She answered and he smirked. “How much did you steal?”

“Well let’s say I’m buying dinner. For many months.”

“And beers!” Mick called out and grabbed another beer and headed towards his room. “Good to have ya back blondie but if I find another knife, imma burn your favorite boots.”

“Got it.” She agreed and smiled at the man who disappeared in his bedroom. “So, you get the food, I get the cards?”

“Don’t you wanna go home and take a shower or something to relax from the trip?” Asked Leonard as Sara kicked her boots off and fell on the couch on her back.

“I can relax very well here too. I can sleep in this couch… Just like old times.”

“Hey, hey, hey _I_ slept in this couch while the princess slept in _my_ bed.” Leonard pointed out; making Sara smirk.

“Well okay I’ll just sleep in Mick’s room.” She suggested and he narrowed her eyes. “Kidding, kidding. I’ll take the couch this time since I don’t have any healing wounds _at the moment_.”

“Fine, but just so you know next time I get shot I’m coming to your house and sleeping in _your_ bed.” Sara let out a laugh as she looked up at Leonard who was probably searching the number for the Big Belly Burger because both of them were too lazy to head over and get the food themselves. “Hello, yeah I could like to make an order…”

 

“You ever think about being something more than a criminal, Snart?”  Asked Sara, as she stood on the balcony; elbows resting on the railing with a glass of red wine in her hand. Leonard insisted they drank wine for the special occasion of Sara’s return.

“Why would I ever want to be anything else than me?” Leonard asked back; walking next to her.

“I didn’t say to not be you. I said to not be a criminal. To be _more_.” She said; putting her palm over his on the railing. “Because Leonard Snart isn’t only Captain Cold. You are kind, loving, and compassionate and all you ever wanted was to keep the people you care about safe. You spend your childhood with a monster and you didn’t become like him despite his best efforts. You can be more than a criminal, Leonard. You already are.”

“Did you ever think about becoming a psychologist, Lance?”

“No. Imagine me, sitting in an armchair with a pantsuit, bun and glasses and listening to people telling me about their problems.” She told Leonard with a dry chuckle.

“You love solving problems, Sara. Especially when you beat the hell out of them.” She smiled at him; taking a sip from her glass.

“Yeah, but after all I’ve been through… I couldn’t possibly be patient enough to listen to their problems. Nowadays the only way I can help someone is if I kick their problem’s ass.” She explained with a shrug. “Me as a psychologist is more ridiculous than you as a professional dancer.”

“I’m sorry but did you just offend my dancing skills?” He asked her; placing his half empty wine glass on the table.

_“Your what?”_ Sara teased him but she let her own glass down before moving closer to Leonard again. “Is this an offer, Snart..?”

He pulled her close by the hand; his own settling on her waist. Sara found herself smiling as she and Leonard started swaying along the non-existence melody. The blonde rested her head on Leonard’s shoulder; feeling content to be back after the mayhem that was Starling City. She loved her family and friends but these days the only time she felt herself was when she was with Leonard. It didn’t matter when or where… just to be with him.

“Okay I’ll admit that you know what you’re doing.” Said Sara with a small smile as Snart handed her back her glass. “I’m pleasantly surprised. Word class thief, great cook, master at treating gunshot wounds and now an exceptional dancer too. What other hidden talents do you have?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know..?” Leonard teased; leaning closer to Sara. She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“Are you drunk from just wine?” She asked him as he smirked. “God, you are really are. But s’okay because I kinda am too.”

“Did we finish the bottle? Good thing Mick hates wine or we would be in troublee!”

Sara stood on her tip toes; trying to come on an eye-to-eye level with the man.

“So you don’t like trouble, Len? Cause from what I’ve seen…” She trailed off as her hand wrapped around his wrist. “…you look like you don’t mind it one bit.”

“Sara… I think we should go lay down. It’s late and we’ve drank and-.”

“Do you remember what I told you on the phone on Christmas, Len?” He didn’t speak; causing the blonde to come closer again… She looked at his through her long lashes with a smile. “Answer me or I’ll just have to refresh your memory.”

Leonard tried to take a step back but Sara didn’t let him as she pressed her hand softly on his cheek.

“I remember…” He told her and she smiled. “Are you glad I do?”

“I’m _very_ glad you do…” Leonard glanced around. They were still all alone and Mick was either passed out drunk or asleep on his bedroom and Sara was back and suddenly she was the one again talking about _them_ … and he found himself grinning.

Sara stood on her tip-toes; pressing her lips against his own and catching him by utter surprise. He had always suspected Sara to be a ‘ _hungry’_ kisser but the kiss they shared was much more than that. Their lips fit perfectly together as Sara wrapped her hands softly on each of Leonard’s wrists. After the initial shock of kissing the woman he had been day-dreaming and just playing dreaming about, Leonard kissed her back with equal softness. That was until Sara pulled away; putting her hand to cover her mouth as she stumbled back.

“Sara-.” Leonard said but she was already grabbing her jacket and phone and practically running towards the door.

“I’ll… I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m sorry. This… This didn’t happen… I’m sorry.”

And then she was gone.

 

**NEW YEAR’S EVE- December 31 st 2013 **

“How long are we gonna keep doing this?” Leonard asked as Sara sat next to him on the sofa, watching Thor on the TV. She was eating pop corn that of course Leonard knew how to make perfectly and she turned to look at him.

“Doing what?” She questioned, pausing the movie and removing her outstretched legs from his lap.

“Pretending. Acting like nothing happened between us.” Sara sucked a breath; quite shocked from Leonard’s straight forwardness. After the kiss they shared, no one had said anything as Sara ran off; breaking the kiss that she initiated in the first place.

“I never expected you to be the one to talk about feelings.”

“I had to, since you decided to lobotomize yourself and act like we never kissed. Now what the hell do you want from me, Lance?”

“Leonard, I…” Sara trailed off, fresh tears welling up on her eyes. “After I left Starling City and I came here, I made a promise to myself. To not get attached. Because the last time I felt something that could have been love, I ended up hurting both Nyssa and myself. And then I met you and you… you literally saved my life and I’ll always be grateful to you.”

“You don’t have to hang out with me or feel guilty about not reincorporating my feelings for you because I saved your life, Sara.”

“Shut up and let me finish, okay?” Leonard nodded and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “What I was trying to tell you this whole time is that I’m scared. I’m scared because I met you and despite everything I did, I still fell for you, Leonard. And now I’m _feeling_ things that I have never felt before and I don’t wanna screw _this_ up like I always do.” Leonard looked at her; his thumbs wiping the few tears that had rolled down her cheeks.

“Sara…” He breathed as Sara pulled his to a tight embrace with her hands wrapped tightly around him. Somehow that was much more intimate than a kiss… a sign of comfort and familiarity and at the same time… a sign that _everything_ had changed.

“I feel it too, Len… I feel it too.”

 

“Lisa!” Sara called out as Lisa Snart walked inside Mick’s and Leonard’s apartment; a bottle of wine in hand.

“Sara, hey you’re here too!” Lisa squealed and pulled the petite blonde in for a hug. Sara was still in her black skinny jeans and sweater but she had applied some burgundy lipstick and let her curled hair loose for the occasion. “You’ve been back for almost a week and I haven’t seen you at all. So glad you came tonight.”

Sara had been spending most of her time with Iris at the hospital and at home and when she wasn’t, she was either protecting the citizens of Central… or being a normal college student. Which left not much time to spend with Leonard or at his apartment and especially with the awkwardness after their kiss. But now… things were going to be different. She smiled to herself, something that of course didn’t go unnoticed by the younger Snart, who lifted her eyebrows but didn’t say anything.

“Ah, she has booze!” Mick said as he walked up to Lisa and groaned upon seeing it was wine. “ _Wine_? What are we? Lords?”

“I brought whiskey.” Sara told him with a smirk and Mick headed to the liquor cabinet immediately; grunting at the expensive brand Sara had chosen to purchase.  

Leonard walked on the living room/kitchen a few minutes later, freshly showered and dressed with a pair of black pants and a black sweater; stopping for a moment upon seeing what was happening on his home. Sara and Lisa were setting plates on the dining table and Mick was putting take-out chicken and other food like potatoes and salad on platters. The two women were laughing and joking around and smiled as they saw him approaching.

“Glad you could make it, sis.” Leonard said just as Lisa pulled him in for a quick hug before resuming setting the table. “Do you need any help?”

“We are… done! Mick, are you done with the food?” Lisa asked and the broad man grunted in agreement; carrying the food to the table and placing them with the help of Leonard.

“Okay, so are we supposed to make a toast now or something like that?” Sara questioned as Mick handed her the potato salad back. They all instinctively turned to look at Leonard who lifted his shoulders, not knowing what to say. Growing up, again, he didn’t have the chance to have a nice dinner in a warm home with people he cared about. So being asked to make a toast… it felt odd. He looked at Mick; searching for some back up in his best friend.

“Don’t look at me, I ain’t making a toast.” Said Mick and sipped some of his whiskey as Leonard cleared his throat.

“Uhm, well… This year sucked. But we’ve had worse, so I won’t complain.” Leonard stated and his sister smiled at him sadly. “Despite all the back-stabbers and the arrests…” Mick lifted his eyebrows at that, remembering the shitty weeks on Iron Heights. “We earned a lot of cash and we met new people. So yeah, this year was good… and may the next one be much better.”

They all clinked their glasses and the night passed quickly, filled with laughter and stories about heists gone wrong and soon it was almost midnight and the four of them were sitting on the balcony; looking at the city ahead of them.

Sara sat next to Leonard with her hand placed softly above his own, almost without realizing it and Lisa sat next to Mick; curled up on her chair and pretty buzzed from all of the drinking and then the champagne that Leonard had also bought and they decided to drink before it was midnight. Badd idea.

“Saraaa, what time is it?” She groaned and leaned her head back on the chair. The blonde looked at her phone before pointing it at Lisa. “Yayyy, okay one minute! Lenny, Lenny are you asleep?”

“Even if I wanted to…”

“Oh oh let’s do a countdown!” The brunette squealed as Mick glared at her. Somehow drunken Lisa was more childish than Lisa when she was actually a kid. “Okay, 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Happy New Year… Oh my gosh!” She gasped upon seeing Sara and Leonard, lips locked and lost in their kiss, not even paying attention to both of the other shocked adults. After the initial shock, Mick started smirking finally happy that the two of them got their heads out of their asses.

“Happy new year guys.” Sara said and Leonard smiled at her; thinking that for once the year that was starting was going to be a good one. A _very_ good one.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: Philophobia is the fear of falling in love or emotional attachment.
> 
> You know what to doo if you liked thiiss   
> Comments=Love


	9. Rainy dinner dates & Promises of the future ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Leonard go out to dinner and talk about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Is this me actually updating something? WOW!   
> But yeah I finally managed to write a full chapter and I hope it's good because I admit i haven't written anything... even average lately!   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

**January 22 nd 2014 **

Sara unlocked the door of her apartment, walking in and throwing the gym bag that contained her mask, wig and suit on the sofa. She glanced around the house; noticing that the lights were turned on, which was something that she never did.  In the distance she heard footsteps approaching with a pair of bare feet walking on her floor. She slowly leaned down and grabbed a knife from her boot; clutching it in her hands. Sara launched forward and put the blade right on the intruder’s neck only to realize that the man was Leonard. He was wearing only a towel and he looked like he had just gotten out of the shower, with droplets of water going down his wet and bare skin.

“And here I thought you had missed me…” He drawled as Sara dropped the knife on the sofa and pulled him in for a kiss; successfully shushing him. He had been gone for about a week on a job on Coast City and despite talking on the phone and texting daily, having Leonard in front of her was so much better.

“You should know better by now than to sneak up on me.”

“Well remind me to announce my name next time.” Leonard answered and she rolled her eyes; earning a smirk from the man. “I brought dinner.” Sara let out a squeal; running towards the kitchen counter where Leonard had set a bag of Thai food. “We made a stop on our way back and this is from one of the best Thai places.”

“Go get dressed and I’ll get things set up.” She looked at her boyfriend from head to toe appreciatively before biting her lower lips. Suddenly, waiting to have sex until they knew each other better seemed like a terrible idea. “And be fast.”

A few minutes later, Leonard reemerged dressed in only a pair of sweat pants; thankful for Sara turning on the heat. All of his other clothes were stained with either dried or still fresh blood and the last thing he wanted was Sara questioning him about how much collateral damage there was. Usually he kept the people who died in the smallest number possible but some heists just didn’t want to go according to plan.

“So, did you earn a lot?” Sara asked him innocently as she popped a beer open and handed it to him.

“A little less than I had expected but it will do. Though your advice not to rob that auction house in Gotham saved our asses. Another crew decided to go there and the cops got wind of it. So did the Bat dude. One of them burned half of his body. Thank god it wasn’t us.” He stated; sipping his beer. His own instinct told him but that job wasn’t going to end up well but the money would be really good so if it wasn’t for Sara’s persistence…

“I’ll drink to that.” She mused and they clunk their bottles. “But you’re taking me to dinner tomorrow. You had promised that-.”

“I’ve already made a reservation.” Sara smirked at him; pressing a kiss on his cheek. She had missed him that past week and now that they were together nothing was holding her back from showing and telling him. “Someone is in a good mood.”

“I have you back, Snart. Don’t I deserve to be just the tiniest bit of happy?” She questioned with a small smile and Leonard shrugged. “How about we finish this and then we go to bed?”

“Don’t you have classes tomorrow?”

“I do. We’re _just_ gonna sleep.” Sara said; making Leonard pout.

 

“Any word from Dr. Wells?” asked the blonde from her spot on the sofa on Joe’s house. The other woman was searching to lend Sara a pair of heels to wear on her dinner with Leonard. She had already put on her fitting dark blue dress with spaghetti straps and was just finishing up her make up.

“I found them!” Iris said as she walked down the stairs with a pair of high heels that matched Sara’s dress perfectly. “And no. I’ve been going there every day and he’s stable. Still the same.”

“At least his heart stopped failing. By the way I think Felicity is coming to visit again.” Stated Sara; sliding on the heels easily, thankful that she and Iris wore the same shoe number.

“Is Laurel or Oliver coming with her this time?” Iris asked and sat next to Sara, fixing her hair. Sara smiled. If only she knew… She had told Iris that Laurel was her actual sister but the woman had swore not to ever mention it to anyone. Sara knew that one search on the police files would get her in a lot of trouble, but she chose to believe in Iris.

“Well Oliver is busy every day _and night_ so I doubt it, but I think that Laurel is thinking about it. I hope she comes because I think that you will get along very well.” Laurel has talked to Sara about coming with Felicity to Central City. The craziness in Starling was getting too much for Laurel and despite Sara’s own night time activities, Sara wanted to spend some time more with her sister and for her to meet Leonard.

“I would love to meet her. She sure does sound great from everything I’ve heard from you.” Iris told her with a smile. She looked at her phone, seeing that it was time for Sara to go if she didn’t want to be late for her dinner. “I think you should go. We wouldn’t want your mystery boyfriend to wait.”

“Still giving me crap about that? Trust me you’re better off not knowing!” Sara teased her, even though she actually meant her words. Having Iris meet her convicted criminal boyfriend was something much more complicated. She already agreed to keep one of her secrets but knowing where a wanted criminal was... that was something else. 

“Have fun!” Iris said to the blonde who grabbed her bag.

“And you should call Detective Pretty Boy to keep you company!” Called out Sara as she walked out of the house and pulled on her cardigan; eager to meet Leonard. 

 

“Thank you for dinner, Snart.” Sara told him as they walked side-by-side out of the restaurant. It was beginning to get really cold and Sara regretted not getting something more than a thin cardigan. The weather forecast hadn’t predicted any rain or snow until the next day but now the wind was increasing. She shivered and Leonard furrowed his eyebrows at her. He shrugged his suit jacket off and placed it on Sara’s shoulder. “And thank you for this too.”

“You’ll have to make it up to me then.” He drawled with a smirk and Sara felt herself stop walking and grabbing Leonard’s wrist; making him come to a halt too. “Sara?”

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. A couple of people had stopped and looked at them but at that hour most people liked to mind their own business. The two got lost in their kiss for as long as they could and suddenly they felt drops of rain falling on their heads. Leonard was the first one to pull away; his worried nature kicking in as he wanted Sara and him out of the mess of the rain that was quickly increasing.

Sara gave him a wicked smile and pulled him back; kissing him as the rain poured down on them and soaking their clothes. Leonard was hesitant at first, showing affection in public wasn’t his thing and making out on the rain was something he would never picture himself doing. Yet there he was, literally acting like a horny teenager and kissing his girlfriend- god it felt so weird even thinking about it, in the pouring rain and not caring.

“Sara… this is great, but do you want to go somewhere warmer?” Asked Leonard as he broke the kiss but still rested his palms on her cheeks.

“Your place or my place?” Sara answered and took Leonard’s hand as they walked towards the car, not caring about the rain anymore.

“Mick is home tonight and I want us to take our time.” He whispered in her ear and she smirked.

The rest of the night was a blur in the best way. Nothing could have ever prepared them for what their first time together would be and the unexpected rain somehow made everything even better. After arriving at Sara’s apartment and shedding their soaked clothes, they took their time exploring each other, mindful that Sara’s phone alert could ring any time with a new robbery or criminal activity.

**_*BUZZ*_ **

**_*BUZZ*_ **

**_*BUZZ*_ **

“Please don’t tell me this isn’t what it think it is.” Leonard said as he took his head out of the covers, resting his elbows above each of Sara’s bare shoulders. She sighed and grabbed the phone, seeing that there was a robbery on progress on a jewellery store, which was thankfully very close to her house.

“To be continued.” She told him and gave him a soft kiss before sliding out of the bed and starting to put on her underwear and suit as fast as she humanly could. “Do you wanna join me?”

“I don’t have my cold gun with me so I don’t think I’ll be of any assistance. But I could do some shopping…” Leonard stated and Sara snorted as she grabbed her compressed bo-staff and adjusted it. “Don’t forget your knives.”

She gave him a wink and put a slim dagger on her boot.

“I’ll be quick. Keep my side warm.” Leonard watched as Sara ran out of the room and found himself smiling. It had been so long since he had been somewhat happy, if he ever had. And since meeting Sara his life was slowly falling into place. He began to think of a future with her, something that he had never thought about _never_. _Never_. It was kind of scary that Sara was beginning to stir these feelings inside of him, but he knew that something about her was different than anyone he had ever been with.

He spend the time Sara was gone with a quick trip to the convenience store and when Sara walked inside the apartment a little over 40 minutes later, Leonard was lying on the bed and had set up a tray with a tub of Mint Cookie Crunch and a tub of Flourless Chocolate Cake ice cream. He had even managed to get his hands on some strawberries and made that the ultimate cheat day… _or night?_

“Is my darling city safe?” Leonard teased her as she put her bo-staff back on its place and started undressing.

“I just got there before the police did so that’s gotta say something for the force. I see you did some shopping.” She noted and climbed underneath the warm covers, hoping that Leonard wouldn’t notice her few injuries right away. “And you remembered my favorite flavor.”

“Well you did make Mick buy you _tubs_ of Mint Cookie Crunch every other day.” Observed Leonard and pulled the tray between them. He opened the tub and fixed Sara a bowl, finishing it off with a few strawberries and whipped cream.

“You’re trying to make me fat.” She accused him as she ate a spoonful of her delicious treat. “And it’s working.” Leonard smirked; putting ice cream in his own bowl and leaning back against the forehead.

“We can work it off later.” Sara didn’t say anything; she just continued to eat in silence, content. She couldn’t even remember the last time she felt content. She could lie and say she did with Nyssa but the truth was that what she felt was safety from the rest of the league. She didn’t know or have anyone and Nyssa gave her comfort and helped her in any way she could, but the person she was back then couldn’t feel what she was feeling at that moment and these months with Leonard.

“I want to make this work, Leonard.” She blurted out suddenly and Leonard raised his eyebrows. “I know I sound a little crazy but this… it’s new for me. I didn’t have eating ice cream in bed in Nanda Parbat or going on dinner dates.”

“Being a doting boyfriend isn’t exactly my scene either. I haven’t been in a relationship for god knows how long and I had shut off my emotions. But you came into my life and now I want to try to be better…” He put his hand above hers. “For you.”

“Leonard, if you want to be better, you should do it for you. Not me. I am an ex-assassin who killed thousands of people without blinking. I’m the last person to judge you for who you are. Just don’t steal my things.” Sara told him as Leonard pulled her in for a kiss and she smiled against his lips.  “Len.”

“I’m listening…” He mumbled as he stroked her shoulder.

“I told you that my sister will probably come here next week with Felicity.” He lifted his eyebrows; having an idea on where Sara was getting at. “I want you to meet her. If you want to of course.”

“Well you met my sister, literally within days of meeting me so I think it’s only fair to meet Laurel. I just hope that she doesn’t arrest me.” Sara laughed… even though she wouldn’t put it past her sister to threaten to arrest him.

“Relax, she won’t arrest you… I hope.” She said and he snorted. “Seriously though, she’ll see how much I like you and she’ll love you.”

“I guarantee you that. I’ll charm her with my socializing skills and knowledge of the law and she’ll forget that I am on the most wanted criminals in Central City in no time.” Leonard talked her and Sara threw a strawberry at him. Leonard didn’t miss a beat as he took the strawberry and dipped it in his ice cream before licking it and eating it slowly.

And just like that Sara put the tray on the floor and she wasn’t that tired anymore. She cherished these moments with Leonard and especially as he relaxed next to her and pulled her close. Sara felt content in his arms once again as she fell asleep soundly. She had begun to sleep much better with Leonard next to her and the nightmares hadn’t been bothering her as much as they did before. Now her dreams were filled with promises of the future and Leonard meeting her sister would just be the beginning.

And the future had never seemed brighter for her… and him… and her and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked, please leave a comment and tell me what you think! I always appreciate comments and they both inspire me and motivate me to be better.   
> So yeah, Comments=Love <3


End file.
